


As Despicable As Daffy Duck

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bully Tweety, Drug Use, M/M, Mean Tweety, Multi, Oblivious Daffy, Possessive Bugs, Secret Crush, Shy Wile, Song Lyrics, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, eminem lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looney Tunes high school days.</p><p>Wile is shy, incredibly shy. He can't say more than two words at a time well at least not without stuttering uncontrollably of course. Can Tina help him break out of his shell? Will he ever manage to get the attention of a certain blue haired jock? and what about the others?</p><p>Will Tweety ever stop being a d*ck? </p><p>Will Daffy ever stop being such an oblivious idiot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wile E. Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> This is slash, there are different parts to it each one inspired by a song by Eminem. Songs include
> 
> 1\. The real Slim Shady  
> 2\. My Ballz ft D12  
> 3\. Desperation ft Jamie N. Commons  
> 4\. Without Me  
> 5\. Berzerk
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Looney Tunes or any of the other characters mentioned in this fic, nor do I claim the rights to any of the lyrics used for reference in this fic as they are property of Eminem and associated artists.

_All you other Slim Shady’s are just imitating_

_So won’t the real Slim Shady please stand up_

_Please stand up, please stand up?_

_Will Smith don’t gotta cuss in his raps to sell records_

_Well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!_

_You think I give a damn about a Grammy?_

_Half of you critics can’t even stomach me, let alone stand me._

_But Slim, what if you win, wouldn’t it be weird?_

_Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?_

_So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears?_

_Yo Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs_

_So I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst_

_And hear ‘em argue over who she gave head to first_

_Little bitch put me on blast on MTV-_

Bugs grabbed Daffy’s phone to turn off the music and set it back down on the table, while Daffy hadn’t even bothered to look up when the music stopped.

“So listen, doc.”

Wile glanced up from the inside of his hoodie, looking through the heavy locks of brown hair that fell over his eyes to see Bugs standing at their lunch table. Wearing a navy and gold letterman jacket with blue jeans and sneakers, the jock had one hand resting on the table while the other gripped the back of Daffy’s seat as he looked down at the raven haired teen with an easy smile.

“I’ll pick you up later and we’ll go see a movie. I figured you’d be bored home alone all week with your parents out of town so-“

“Sorry, can’t.” Daffy said simply without so much as a glance up at the silver haired teen beside him as he just kept taking one bite after another from his meatball sub. Daffy was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that had “Take a picture, it lasts longer.” printed on the front. He got a new haircut last week; it was shaved down closer down the sides with heavier bangs on top. Pretty close to a Mohawk but far enough that he wouldn’t get in trouble for it at school. The haircut was Foghorn’s idea, he was getting a haircut and figured that Daffy could get one too and Daffy agreed since he’d always wanted a Mohawk so he was totally on board when Foghorn suggested that they go get one. Unfortunately it wasn’t all that Daffy expected, thankfully Bugs saved the day by telling Daffy how good it looked so he didn’t stay mad at Foghorn for too long.

“Why not?” Bugs asked with a frown and Daffy shrugged, “I’ve seen it.”

“You don’t even know which movie it is.” Bugs deadpanned and this time the raven haired teen stopped eating to look up at him as he spoke.

“O.K, which movie is it?”

“Captain America; Civil war.”

“Oh…” Daffy said with a slow nod before shrugging all over again, “Yeah I already saw that.”

“You did, when?”

“Last week with Tyr’ah.”

Bugs blinked in surprise and pulled back just a bit, “I thought you and Tyr’ahnee broke up.”

“We did, but she offered so I went. You know I never say no to a free movie.”

The jock sighed as he raked a hand through his hair, “Fine, we can watch something else.”

“When?”

“Tonight.”

“Sorry, can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m busy.”

Bugs growled in frustration, “I thought you said you never say no to a free movie.”

“That’s exactly why I’m going with Tina tonight.” Daffy said as he grabbed his soda off his tray and took a sip.

“You’ll go with Tina but not with me?”

“Tina promised to buy pizza afterwards, plus she’s showing me how to frost my tips.” Daffy explained easily and Bugs’ left eye started to twitch before he took a deep breath, “I thought you didn’t like Tina.”

“She’s growing on me. Anyway, why do you care? Shouldn’t you be making plans with Lola? You know for a boyfriend you don’t spend much time with her.”

Bugs took a deep breath as he stood up straight and started rubbing his temples, “Lola is not my girlfriend.”

Daffy shrugged, “That’s not what she told the cheer squad last week.”

“I-… you know what, I’m not going to argue with you about this right now.” Bugs said as he made to turn around and walk away, “I have football practice after school today, so just wait on the bleachers and I’ll drive you home.”

“No need, Tina’s picking me up straight after school.”

“I thought Tina was on the cheer squad, don’t they have practice?”

“They do, but we’re leaving after sixth period so I guess it’s more like; she’s picking me up straight after science.” Daffy said thoughtfully and this time Bugs glared, “You plan on playing hooky with Tina?’

“Yeah why?”

Bugs hands clenched into fists and he turned back so he was facing the other teen and they started arguing. Well, arguing more than they were before.

Wile rolled his eyes as he looked down at his lunch for a moment before giving an annoyed sigh since this was literally the hundredth time that Bugs and Daffy have started arguing in full view of the entire school without either of them caring or even noticing that the entire school was watching them because of it.

He hunched his shoulders up a little more and tugged at his hoodie to make sure that he didn’t draw any attention to himself, while the rest of the teens at the table did the same.

It was made up of the usual crowd of kids.

Losers, geeks, freaks and nerds that no one else wanted to hang out with so they just decided to sit together and hang out during lunch, gym class, school sporting events and assemblies.

Wile wouldn’t really say that they were friends, but they looked out for each other and understood one another well enough that he could at least say that they were on friendly-ish terms.

“I don’t understand what the problem is.”

“The problem is that you’re absolutely oblivious!”

Sly ducked out of the way just as Bugs waved his hand frantically shooting a glare up at the two arguing beside him before he raked a hand through his hair causing the strange silver and black locks of hair to fall in and out of place before he started tucking into his tuna sandwich.

Sylvester Webster was in the same year as he was and lived with his adoptive grandmother Emma Webster along with his brother Thomas Webster, but everyone just called him Tweety. Sylvester and Tweety aren’t actual brothers, but they did grow up together. In the beginning it was just Tweety and granny after Tweety’s parents died in a car accident when he was just four years old. But then three years later Granny thought that it would be nice if Tweety had someone his own age to play and grow up with. So after months of consultations with social workers and visits to different foster homes and orphanages Emma finally brought Sylvester home and at first things were great.

Sylvester adores Emma and it’s pretty obvious that the older woman loves the young boy like he was her own and as for Tweety things were going well with his new adoptive brother, but that all changed five years later. Sylvester isn’t exactly sure what changed just that suddenly things between him and Tweety were different. They started fighting all the time, competing over the most stupid things and generally just trying to make each other’s lives hell. But even through all of that it wasn’t too bad until a few months ago of course.

See a few months ago Tom and Jerry Addams moved into town.

They were foster kids too.

Weird, a little hyper and disaster tended to follow the two around pretty much everywhere they went. Which explained why they kept bouncing around from one foster home to the next, the interesting thing about Tom and Jerry though was that they weren’t actually related but they insisted on going everywhere together and refused to be separated. Wherever Tom went Jerry followed and the same thing went for Jerry when it came to Tom. Sure their relationship wasn’t all warm and fuzzy since they could be just as competitive as Tweety and Sylvester when they really wanted to be but they always stuck out for each other and they were closer than any siblings that you could ever meet. Luckily they managed to keep the exact same social worker throughout their years in the foster care system and the lady in charge of them tried to make sure that whichever home they went into they always stayed together.

A few months ago they moved in with Marcia and William Addams, a pair of billionaire philanthropists that wanted the “parenthood experience” without going through all of those troublesome and messy prerequisites that normally went along with having kids the normal way. So they decided to adopt.

At first Mrs. Collins, their social worker, wasn’t sure about the couple since they seemed much too busy with their own lives to be able to raise children properly and would most likely just leave the children to be raised by maids and kitchen staff rather than doing it themselves. But then she remembered all of the problems she’s experienced placing Tom and Jerry before and decided that the Addams were probably her best bet for placing them with a family that would keep them and wouldn’t get put off by all the chaos and destruction that tended to follow the unlucky pair of siblings everywhere they went.

As it turned out, Mrs. Collins was right.

The Addams, travelled frequently, they were rarely ever home and usually Tom and Jerry were left to be looked after by the maids, but the great thing about the Addams is that they never cared much for any damage or chaos that occurred after the kids moved in. Anything that broke was simply replaced and any other bothersome problems that arose were solved without too much thought. Marcia would just giggle enthusiastically droning on about youth and all of its troublesome ways while William just signed whatever checks needed to be signed before leaving the children to their own devices.

The fact that Tom and Jerry were essentially good kids, despite all the trouble they got into, helped out a little too.

It wasn’t the ideal situation, but Tom and Jerry were continuously returned to the foster care system because of all the financial troubles that their adoptive parents would suffer under. So finding a couple that didn’t have such problems, Mrs. Collins didn’t really see any other way. And besides, Tom and Jerry are sixteen, in two years they’ll be legal adults and they won’t have the opportunity to find a proper home, at least this way, with the Addams, they at least had a roof over their heads and financial security.

Unfortunately, regardless of the fact that they were now the richest kids in school Tom was still considered to be one of the most awkward. So even though Jerry gained moderate popularity due to his spot on the track team and was very protective over his brother, Tom was still considered to be a bit of a loser so he joined the loser table a few months ago.

Luckily he quickly made a friend in Sylvester and even introduced him to a friend from back in his foster care days named Butch.

Butch was nineteen years old, tall with pitch black hair going down to his shoulders and light stubble over his jaw. He didn’t get lucky like Tom and Jerry and turned eighteen before he could find a family that would take him in, so he worked at a garage soon as he got kicked out.

He was rough around the edges, cursed like a sailor and smoked all the time but he was still a relatively nice guy so Tom introduced him to Sylvester and they hit it off, got close and started dating.

That’s around the time that Tweety got… twitchy.

Well, twitchier than normal anyway.

As previously stated Sylvester and Tweety argued all the time and were always trying to get under each other’s skin, but they never did any of that at school and even when they did it never got too bad.

Until a few months ago, a few months ago Tweety started getting mean some might even say a little vicious. They could never understand why. He picked on his brother, humiliated him and generally did everything in his power to make him miserable. Of course Sly gave as good as he got, but things were always harder for him since he wasn’t as popular as Tweety. Being on the football team, Tweety could always count on having back up from the rest of the student body whereas Sylvester was pretty much on his own in that respect, unless he had Tom, Daffy, Taz or Wile by his side of course.

With Daffy its always touch and go between possibly having the raven’s backup to possibly having Daffy joining in with his humiliation, but when Daffy did stand up for him he really pulled through, plus having Daffy meant having Bugs and Bugs was the most popular guy in school. So when Sly had Daffy he basically had the whole school.

Although Wile never really got why Daffy wasn’t popular, sure he was a bit of a jerk. Insensitive, arrogant, rude and a little vain but that didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of making friends with some of the more popular kids. For example, Daffy was friends with Bugs, who is-again-the most popular kid in school. Foghorn Leghorn, student body president, captain of the football team and the baseball team too. He was also friends with most of the cheer squad including; Tina, Lola, Petunia and Tyr’ahnee Martian the cheer squad captain, who Daffy had actually dated for a few months.

He could’ve been popular if he’d just put in a little more effort, Wile could never understand why he never did.

“It’s just a movie.”

“It’s not just about the movie.”

Taz glanced up at the two with a mouthful of egg-salad and stifled a chuckle as he just kept eating.

Taz Deville had an average height, spikey brown hair and a stocky build.

Having Taz was good because Taz was just a good guy, not too dull but not too brainy. He was a jock on the football team too, but he preferred to spend his time with the nerds, he said it’s more fun with them than it is with the popular kids although Wile never really understood that one. Taz looked out for them and tried to make sure they didn’t get into too much trouble.

And as for Wile well, he had shaggy brown hair that usually fell over his eyes and covered his face even when he wasn’t wearing his old brown hoodie, he was skinny one could almost say scrawny with dark eyes and tanned skin even though he spent most of his time indoors. Wile just couldn’t say no to anyone. He tried but he was… shy. Couldn’t say more than two words at a time and he had this constant fear of saying something wrong or making someone upset so he tried to keep to himself. But even through all of that, Wile wanted friends, he wanted people to like him to at least notice without ridiculing him for his… awkwardness. So when one of his friends asked for help he never refused.

 It’s one of the reasons he always felt so drawn to him.

Drawn to Randy.

“Alright already, I’ll tell Tina to pick me up at six.” Daffy said finally with an annoyed huff and glare, “But it’s your fault if we don’t get my hair done in time.”

“It’s your own fault for making things so difficult.” Bugs said with a final sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, “O.K so I’ll drop you off after school and then I’ll come by later once the movie’s over, you’ll be back by ten right?”

Daffy frowned, “I’m not… hang on, isn’t your curfew on a weekday nine thirty? And why do you need to come see me anyway?”

Bugs rolled his eyes, “Just be there. I’ll pick up some of that soda you like on the way to your house-“

“Hmm, I thought I saw a pussy cat.”

Wile cringed at the voice since he knew exactly who it was and exactly what was going to follow.

“Well what do you know; I did see a pussy cat.” Tweety said as he stood right behind Sylvester’s seat, bracing both hands on the back rest as he leaned over the raven’s shoulder.  His hair was sort, blue eyes and a lean build; he had all the girls in Green Dale High running after him like a legion of brainless stray puppies.

Sylvester’s words not Wile’s.

“More like a stray really but there’s not much of a difference though is there.”

Tom looked up at the two from his seat across the table next to Marvin, his green-hazel eyes filling with concern as Sylvester kept his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Shiny silver braces flashed in the light and his grip tightened on the edges of his lunch tray. Bugs gave a sigh, “Tweety, knock it off.”

Sylvester took a deep breath before giving the blonde a glare. “What do you want?”

“Not much, little brother.” Tweety said as he picked a fry off of Sylvester’s tray and took a bite, “Just thought I should remind you about dinner tonight. Granny said she’s cooking something nice, so no running off with your loser boyfriend after school.”

Sylvester’s glare got darker, “Don’t call him that.”

“Or what? What are you gonna do if I don’t stop?”

“Tweety, why are you really here?” Bugs asked breaking the glaring contest as Tweety clicked his tongue before straightening up to face the quarterback, “Basketball meeting remember? Coach sent me to come get you.”

Bugs shut his eyes as he cursed quietly beneath his breath, “Shit, I forgot about that… Daffy-”

“Yeah, yeah, bleachers after school. Ten o’clock at my place.” Daffy said as he continued eating his lunch seemingly oblivious to the awkward exchange that happened just a few moments before. The raven looked up at Sylvester with a sigh, “Hey Sly, you’re coming, right?”

Sylvester made to speak when something flashed across his eyes and a smug grin spread over his lips, “Nah, Butch’s pick’in me up after school.”

Tweety glared, “I thought I told you-“

“Dinner doesn’t start till six, I have time.” Sylvester said cheekily with that signature lisp and a proud grin while the blonde continued to glare. Things were getting tense all over again and Wile was getting uncomfortable even though none of that tension was directed at him specifically, but he’s never liked confrontation and he was silently hoping that Bugs would break the tension again when another voice spoke up and this time Wile wished that it hadn’t.

“Bugs, Tweety. Coach is waiting.”

Randy Rhodes.

He had blue hair down to his shoulders and dark pitch black eyes. Wile felt his cheeks start to warm as he watched the jock shove his hands in his pockets as he stood a few feet away with that easy smile on his face. Black skinny’s with converse sneakers, a blue t-shirt and his letterman jacket, with Randy’s slim waist and broad shoulders Wile couldn’t help but stare.

It’s been this way for a while, a really long while actually.

Since middle school to be exact.

Wile was always watching Randy.

At first it was just cause of how popular Randy was.

In middle school, Wile was pretty much the same awkward loner that he is right now. Still eager for attention and desperate for friends but no one ever gave him the time of day. Randy on the other hand had always been popular so of course Wile noticed Randy, but Randy didn’t notice him. One day Wile decided to try and approach Randy, having finally gathered enough courage to get up and at least make an attempt to make a new friend. He figured that starting with Randy would do well enough, I mean if he’s going to go for it he might as well go for gold right?

During recess he approached the other boy on the side of the playground with a quiet hello that Randy returned a little more enthusiastically, but then Wile chocked.

It was just so different actually having the other boy right there in front of him waiting for him to say something, than it was when he’d practiced in the mirror the night before, it was real and terrifying and Wile ran leaving the other standing there a little shocked and confused.

He failed but he was still determined to talk to the other boy so he started watching Randy in class and on the playground waiting for another opportunity to actually go through with it. One day turned into two and then a week and then years. Randy never noticed him and Wile never got up the nerve to try again but he never stopped watching.

Eventually the desire for a new friend changed to jealousy over the other boy’s popularity until they got to high school, puberty kicked in and it finally turned into a crush.

Onyx eyes suddenly caught deep brown and Wile blushed when he realized that Randy caught him staring and his cheeks flushed with heat. The brunette ducked his head down and Randy arched a brow at the teen in question but Wile just looked away.

“Yeah we should go.” Bugs said as he grabbed Tweety’s arm and started tugging him away. “C’mon Tweety.”

“Fine.” Tweety kept his eyes on Sylvester before giving a snort as he turned to walk away, “Six o’clock, kitty. Don’t be late.”

Sylvester glared at the other teen as he walked away before letting out a growl, “Asshole.”

“Hey, c’mon Sly calm down. Don’t let him get to you.” Tom said and Sylvester looked back towards his friend before taking a deep breath, “I know, it’s just. He pisses me off you know.”

“He’s just looking for attention, don’t give it to him.”

“Hey, Coyote, what about you?” Daffy asked yet again seemingly oblivious to the tension and Wile blinked when he was suddenly addressed, “You’ll come with me right? I hate watching practice, it’s so boring I don’t get why Bugs keeps making me go. I need some kind of distraction; you’ll keep me company right?”

Wile hesitated, he didn’t really want to. He’d rather go home, lock himself in his room, maybe get something to eat and play some video games. The last thing he wants to do is watch the football team practice. Not when he knew that Randy would be there too.

“But what-what about Marvin?”

“Tyr’ahnee wants me to help out during cheer practice today. Something about the cheer squad needing a new mascot.” The shorter teen said across his table as he tried to adjust his retainer and headgear before letting out a sigh, “I can’t.”

“Tom-“

“Spike wants to hang out after school, so he’s picking me and Jerry up after track. I promised Jerry I’d wait for him on the field.” The grey haired teen shrugged.

Wile took a deep breath as he turned back to Daffy. He has to say no, he has to say no.

“I-I don’t think-“

“Good, see you after school. I need to tell Tina about the change of plans.”

Wile stuttered and gaped but Daffy paid him no mind as he just got up not even taking his tray with him as he turned around and walked away.

Wile sighed. He really needs to learn to speak up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_“Catch me if you can but you ain’t man enough,_

_You’re standin’ tough_

_But you know that no matter what_

_You’ll never get the chance to touch_

_My ballz, ballz, ballz_

_Ballz, ballz, ballz_

_You’ll never touch my ballz._

_Football, Football, I love football_

_Yes, tres, dos, uno_

_Dos, tres, fuck, shit, bitch, asshole son of a bitch_

_Everybody cuddle, blah I mean huddle_

_I just stepped in a mud puddle, butthole_

_Freak, who just tapped on my ass cheek_

_Never mind let’s try a quarterback sneak_

_Cover me. Smother me with love that’s brotherly_

_That didn’t work, try another play_

_Hut one, hut two, hut hut hurry up_

_I’m reachin’ up another grown man’s butt.”_

It was awful but Daffy didn’t particularly seem to care. He just kept his cellphone playing loudly with his legs crossed and resting on the bench in front of him as he lazily reclined back against the one behind him as they sat on the bleachers while Wile did all he could to avoid the stares coming from the kids that walked by and the football players that would glance up and glare at them every now and then.

For the most part Bugs didn’t really seem to care either, when Tweety told Daffy to knock it off and turn off the music and Daffy just shrugged saying that he’d need some theme music if he’s being forced to watch a bunch of meat heads run around chasing an oval ball, Bugs just rolled his eyes while Foghorn outright laughed before they went back to practice.

“Faster maggots! Move, Move, move!” Coach Sam screamed after looking back at Daffy with a glare and stalking across the field, “Regionals are in two weeks and I’m going to make sure that each and every single one of you can run every single one of these plays backwards in their sleep by then, even if it kills me!”

Yosemite Sam coached most of the teams at Green dale, including the football team, the baseball team, the tennis team, lacrosse and hokey. He used to be in the military before he got injured and was forced to retire and then took a job as a security guard. But then there was an incident at the warehouse where he worked which led to him being fired and losing his gun license so he was forced to look for employment elsewhere. As it turned out, the only place willing to hire Yosemite was the local high school, so Sam got the job as the school’s gym teacher before moving on to coach the sports teams as well.

Maybe it wasn’t the best move hiring a man who had a record and some obviously severe anger issues but the principle was desperate and the decisions been working out well so far.

“This is so stupid,” Daffy said with a bored sigh as he gestured towards the field, clutching Wile’s phone loosely in his hand and making the other teen cringe as it almost seemed like he might actually throw it at one of the players, before he settled back on the bench. After they got to the field Wile had planned on keeping himself occupied on his phone while keeping Daffy company in an effort to avoid staring at Randy the way he knew he would if he had too much time on his hands, only for the raven to snatch it away and start browsing through his music because he was bored.

Apparently, Daffy hadn’t been too pleased with what he called Wile’s sad playlist of emo crap so he decided to do him the great honor of expanding it with a few more acceptable choices. Wile knew that Daffy would probably just end up filling his phone up with copious amounts of Eminem, but he let the other teen do it anyway. Besides wouldn’t hurt to expand his horizons a little more right?

“Who would actually pay to watch this? A bunch of brain damaged lugs running after a ball and trying to kill each other at the same time. There’s no finesse, no elegance. Now baseball, there’s a sport worth watching, a gentlemen’s sport way better than football.”

‘Says the guy who practically begged Foghorn to let him join the team before getting knocked out five seconds after coach Sam blew the whistle’ Wile thought dryly with a soft snort, but didn’t say the words out loud. Despite the fact that Daffy practically forced him into going with him to the bleachers after school, Wile liked having someone to talk to, or rather someone talking to him. Sure Daffy seemed more interested in his own thoughts and observations than actually hearing what Wile had to say, but at least he acknowledged him. He was paying the brunette some attention, however miniscule that attention may be.

Wile’s eyes slid over to the field and he couldn’t help but stare as Taz and Randy ran together, passing the ball back and forth. Taz would suddenly twist one way and throw the ball before Randy caught it before throwing it back. They were both running backs and both incredibly fast, but for sheer power of skill Randy had Taz beat by a mile. Fastest guy in the team, that’s why they call him the Roadrunner.

Randy turned back to catch the ball again, he and Taz usually left their helmets off when they practiced together so Wile could see the sweat dripping off of Randy’s skin, down the side of his face onto his neck, with his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking to his neck and forehead, the locks were a dark cobalt blue due to the sweat. Right then Randy threw the ball back and Taz went after it, the blue haired teen paused and suddenly looked up at the bleachers instantly catching Wile’s eyes and causing the brunette to blush.

He silently cursed himself for getting caught staring again when-

“Oh you have got ta be kidding me! I have ta suffer through science, history and math before dealin’ with Tyr’ahnee for cheer practice cause you say you have somethin’ important you have ta do and I find you here.” Wile looked down to see Tina Russo walking up the bleachers in her cheer outfit with her hair tied up in a pony and an annoyed scowl on her face as she approached, Hands clenched tightly at her sides before she stopped on the bench in front of them and folded her arms over her chest to speak in that thick Brooklyn accent. “You’re watchin’ the football team practice?!”

“You say that like it was my idea.” Daffy huffed indignantly as he waved the hand holding Wile’s phone towards the field and Wile cringed, “It’s not my fault I couldn’t go.”

“Then whose fault is it?”

“Bugs! He just showed up at lunch and started getting all pissy when I told him that I’d be hanging out with you today, he kept going on and on about some stupid movie and coming over later. He’s turning into such a pain these days.” Daffy growled, “Maybe he’s pms’ing or something.”

“Bugs stopped you? Why would Bugs…” Tina frowned when realization suddenly dawned in her eyes and she let out a heavy sigh as she lifted a hand to rub her temples while the other fell down to her side, “God, you’re oblivious.”

Daffy frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nuthin’.” The girl said giving another sigh before she looked up at the teen next to her friend almost like she just noticed he was there. Although Wile was used to it, so he didn’t take it personally.

“Hey, Wile. How’s it goin’?”

Wile gave a small smile, Tina’s one of the few kids outside of their little group who was actually nice enough to remember his name. Lola tried but usually she’d just end up referring to him as Enrique or James Hawthorne Norton.

Which makes no sense whatsoever but Lola’s sort of like that.

“I-I’m O.K, Tina… and you?”

“You know me same old same old.” The girl said as she stepped right over the bench and sat on Wile’s right, pulling the scrunchie out of her hair so it fell around her shoulders before letting her hands rest at her sides as she leaned forward a bit so she could see both him and Daffy. It made him a bit uncomfortable, sitting between them instead of sitting to the side the way he usually did. But at the same time it felt nice that Tina liked him enough to try and include him or at least he hopes she was trying to include him. “I didn’t know you liked football.”

“I don’t really… well, I’m not really into it.”

“You’re not?” Tina asked with an arched brow before rolling her eyes, “Let me guess, that lazy bum over there made you come keep him company?”

Wile wanted to agree, but he didn’t have the heart to say it. Fortunately from the look in Tina’s eyes she already knew, the girl leaned forward so she could see Daffy more clearly, “Seriously Daffy? You can’t take your own punishment, you have ta make someone else suffer wit’ you?”

Daffy looked up at the girl with a glare, “Hey, this is Bugs fault not mine remember? And besides, I’m doing Coyote here a favor.” The raven said as he looked back at the two devices in his hands, rolling his eyes when he caught sight of Bugs kicking off and the ball went right through the goal. “It’s easier drooling over birdbrain with this view am I right?”

Wile’s eyes went wide and he tensed completely while Tina frowned, “What’re ya talkin’ about?”

Wile stared at Daffy and his hands clenched as he hoped desperately that Daffy wasn’t going to say what he knew he was about to say-

“Wile has a thing for Randy.”

“Randy… Randy Rhodes?! The roadrunner?!” Tina said as she stared at the brunette in wonder and Wile took a deep breath before he asked, “How did you-“

“Please, it was so obvious it’s painful to watch and besides,” Daffy looked up at Wile with a smirk, “I’m not as dumb as you look.”

The brunette’s jaw clenched and he waited for the inevitable.

He waited for Tina to flinch away and glare in disgust or tell him how weird he is for liking another guy that was obviously so far out of his league it wasn’t even funny or maybe for Daffy to start mocking him. He waited to be rejected and ignored, because that’s how it usually went with him whenever he even got close to making a new friend, which is why he was always so scared of even trying or even saying no to any of the few people that let him hang around them.

What happened next however, wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting.

Tina moved closer so her arm was brushing against his as she stared down at the field and gave a grin, “Wow, you’ve got good taste Wile, he’s cute.”

Wile’s head snapped up and he stared at the girl in surprise as she spoke, “So, have you talked to him yet?”

“T-Talked to him?”

“Yeah you know, got his number, hung out something like that.”

Wile just stared back at the girl and stuttered a bit when-

“Use your words Coyote, trust me Tina’ll be a bigger help that you can imagine.” Daffy suddenly said as he looked back at the phones, “Oh and you can thank me later.”

Wile swallowed hard before he spoke, not believing that he was actually about to say what he was about to say.

“I haven’t-I mean- I don’t think he’d even li-like me so-so I don’t think-“

“Tina Russo!” someone suddenly screamed and they all looked down to find Tyr’ahnee Martian standing at the bottom of the bleachers. Her silver hair was loose around her shoulders and her expression twisted in a dark glare, with her hands folded over her chest. Tina rolled her eyes. “Great, the prom queen’s here.”

“Break ended ten minutes ago, we’re supposed to go over the routine!”

“Geeze Tyr’ah, we’ve been practicing that same routine for the past two weeks. Petunia can do it backwards with a blind fold for cryin’ out loud. I think we’ve practiced enough for one day.” Tina said back and Tyr’ahnee’s glare got darker.

“Well I don’t. Now get your butt down here right now or else you’re off the squad.”

“Yeah right, where are you going to find someone who can do a quadruple back flip, double toe touch, cartwheel split all in a row?” Tina asked with an arched brow and Tyr’ah’s glare got deadly as her hands clenched before giving a huff as she stalked away.

Daffy laughed and Tina gave a snort while Wile stared in concern, “Aren’t you scared she might-“

“She’s bluffing, don’t worry about it.” Tina said dismissively before refocusing her attention on the brunette beside her, “Now where were we?”

“Bird brain.” Daffy supplied without looking up and Tina nodded, “Right, Roadrunner. You should go talk to him.”

“I’m not sure I-“

“I hear he’s into guys.”

A light blush spread over Wile’s cheeks while Daffy frowned, “Really?”

“Yeah, I heard from Petunia, you know that girl everyone said Randy was dating over the summer?” Tina asked as she leaned forward bumping against Wile’s shoulder as if to nudge them closer as she shared the bit of gossip and Daffy scooted a little closer as well setting the phones down on his lap. It felt incredibly out of place for him to be involved in such a scene but at the same time his chest felt warm at the girl’s apparent acceptance.

“What about her?” Daffy asked and Tina grinned, “Petunia’s dad owns the park resort a few miles out of town, remember? She was working there for the summer when she saw them, that girl every one saw him with? Actually a guy. She saw them skinny dipping in the lake on the far side of the park.”

Wile’s eyes widened while Daffy gasped, “No way.”

“I swear. Petunia showed me pictures and everything.” Tina finished as she looked up at the teen beside her and gave him a smirk, “You know, the guy he was with had brown hair, so did the girl he went out with last year. I think he has a thing for brunettes.”

Wile’s blush went darker and he sputtered for a moment chancing a glance at the field again only for his eyes to immediately lock onto Randy’s this time, he was standing on the sidelines, drinking from his water bottle with the ball under his right arm. The brunette flushed at the thought that he might have been staring only for the moment to end when Taz called him back and he set his bottle down to run onto the field.

Tina gasped and a bright smile spread over her lips, “O.K now you have to talk to him.”

Daffy frowned, “Why?”

“Didn’t you see that?” The girl said as she gestured towards the field, “They totally had a moment.”

“He caught Wile staring, I’d hardly call that a moment.”

“Says the guy who’s so oblivious he doesn’t know the star quarterback wants him.”

“What?”

“Exactly.” Tina drawled before bringing her attention back to Wile, “Don’t listen to him, what you need to do is get your butt in gear and do something.”

Wile shuffled uncomfortably, “I don’t know Tina, I’m kinda… shy and I don’t think I can.”

Tina was silent for a moment giving the teen beside her a gentle smile before she spoke, “Well you’ll never know until you try.”

“I don’t know, I mean, I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“The first thing I’d do is something about your clothes.” Daffy suddenly said absently as he went back to tinkering with the phones, “Seriously, you’ve been wearing that exact same hoodie since freshman year and you still look like a drowned rat in it.”

Wile flushed with embarrassment and Tina’s head gave a tilt as she frowned and Wile flinched away when she suddenly reached out to pull his hoodie back, “What’s under there anyway?”

“Wait-“

Tina seemed to gasp and Wile sat still for a perfect moment for the reaction he’d get when as the girls eyes seemed to widen and she reached out to lift a lock of his hair when she just as suddenly grinned.

“Oh my God, Wile your hair’s gorgeous.”

Wile blinked in surprise, “R-Really?”

“Yeah, are you kidding me? I’d kill for hair this thick and it’s so soft.” Tina said as she ran a hand through his hair behind his ears and Wile had to fight back hard against the urge to lean into her touch. He isn’t used to anyone touching him like that, well no one except him mom anyway, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he it felt really nice. “How come you always keep it covered?”

Wile gave a small shrug and his eyes slipped shut for a moment only for the moment to break when Tina suddenly got up. “Hang on.”

Tina got up and immediately went around to sit on the bench behind him with one leg on either side behind him and Wile flushed when the fact that she was wearing a skirt suddenly hit him for the first time and he faced straight forward refusing to look back even as he felt the girls hands dragging through his shoulder length hair and Daffy turned back to look at her.

“What are you doing?”

“I just wanna see something.” Tina said with a shrug and Daffy’s eyes narrowed down at her, “I hope you still remember I still need you to do my hair later.”

“If there’s time after the movie then sure.” Tina said as she kept raking some of Wile’s hair back and used the scrunchie she still had around her wrist to tie it up, “There.”

Tina leaned over Wile’s shoulder so she could see his face only to get up and stand in front of him and gave a bright smile, “Wow, just look at that.”

Wile flushed when Daffy got up to stand beside her and blinked in surprise, “Whoa, your eyes are... You actually, you kinda look like a girl.”

“I know right.” Tina said and Wile felt his cheeks flush a little more as he reached up to brush some of the strands that Tina had left on his forehead away with a slight stutter, “I-I’m not sure if that’s good thing.”

“Depends on what you’re going for.” Daffy shrugged and Tina just grinned, “You look great, bet you’d even give prom queen a run for her money… Now there’s an idea.”

Daffy let out a bark of laughter as he handed Wile back his phone before suddenly lifting his own up so the camera was aimed at the brunette and took a picture and Wile’s eyes went wide just when he heard the soft click announcing the shot had been taken. “Daffy-“

“Not bad.” Daffy said appreciatively as he stared at his phone while Tina leaned over his shoulder, “Hey, can you send that to me later?”

“Sure, you know, maybe I should get extensions instead of frosting my tips.”

Tina ignored him as she brought her attention to the brunette and her expression softened when she caught sight of the dark blush on his face and she crouched down in front of him.

“Hey Wile, you know I get that you’re shy but you really can’t live your life hidden away in a shell.” Tina said placing both her hands on his own with a soft smile, “I mean, you never know, for all you know Randy likes you back and you’ve been like this idiot over here and just haven’t noticed.”

“O.K, I get that that insult was aimed at me but it doesn’t make much of an impact if I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Daffy said without looking up from his phone and Tina rolled her eyes. “My point is you’ll never know what you’re capable of until you try.”

Wile nodded with a small smile and Tina gave a shrug, “And hey, if Randy isn’t interested then I’ll take you, because seriously your eyes are insane.”

Wile blushed but still managed to glare causing the girl to let out a laugh, it was warm and loud and she’d let out a short snort in between each breath. Wile gave a soft smile.

Why can’t he fall for a girl like her? Why can’t he be normal?

“Hey Daffy!”  Daffy looked back and Tina stood up straight turned back while Wile looked around her to see Bugs standing at the bottom of the bleachers with a towel flung around his shoulders, looking flushed and covered in sweat as he stared up at the three. “I’m just gonna take a quick shower, you can wait by the car.”

Daffy glared, “I could just get a ride from Tina and we could get my hair done sooner.”

Bugs rolled his eyes as he walked away towards the locker rooms and Wile realized that practice must be over already since the rest of the player were doing the same. Tweety was zipping up his duffel bag while Randy sat on one of the benches as he spoke to Foghorn and Taz let out a loud cackling laugh.

“Just go wait by the car; I’ll be there in a minute.” Bugs said as he kept walking when Tweety looked up at the bleachers giving a smirk when he caught sight of Tina and called.

“Hey Tina, are you going to Randy’s party this weekend?”

Tina turned back folding her arms across her chest, leaning her weight on one foot so she had her hip jutted out. “What’s it to you Webster?”

“Just thought I’d offer you a ride, Friday at seven, wear something cute.”

Tina gave a snort, “Not even if you begged.”

“What?”

“I said,” at that the girl paused before a wicked grin spread over her lips and she walked over to sit next to Wile and grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, “I said I already have a date, right Wile?”

Daffy arched a brow at the girl and Wile’s cheeks flared with heat as all eyes suddenly fell on him and he had to fight back hard against the urge to seek out Randy to see if he was staring as well. “I-“

“You’re going with the mutt?” Tweety asked incredulously and Tina glared, “He has a name asshole.”

“What’s it matter, you’re not serious are you?”

“And why wouldn’t I be?”

“He’s a loser.”

“And you’re an idiot, but you still managed to get on the football team.”

“I-“

“Save it bird brain. I’m not interested.”

Tweety gave a snort as he turned to leave, “Whatever, your loss Russo. You’ll realize your mistake sooner or later.”

“Dick.”

“There are easier ways of rejecting someone Tina. You realize this’ll be all over school tomorrow right?” Daffy said noting the blush on Wile’s face as he tried and failed to ignore the stares and whispers they were getting from the kids around them and Tina took a deep breath to calm her nerves, “Who cares. Tweety’s such an asshole. Have you seen how he treats his brother?”

Daffy shrugged, “You know what they say; jealousy makes us nasty.”

Both Tina and Wile frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The raven rolled his eyes, “Nothing, I should go before Bugs pops a vain.”

“Yeah, I should go too.” Tina said grabbing Wile’s phone before he could protest, turning on the screen to tap in her phone number and save it before handing it back. “Text me later and I’ll give you my address so you can come pick me up on Friday.”

“You were serious?”

“Of course I was.” Tina said giving the brunette an incredulous look, “I just, I thought-“

Tina rolled her eyes, “You thought wrong. So text me later.”

“Wait.” Wile said just as Tina made to stand up and he took a deep breath before he spoke, “I can’t pick you up.”

“I don’t have a car.” Wile said quietly and Tina’s head gave a tilt, “Oh.”

“Y-Yeah.”

Tina shrugged and stood up, “We’ll then text me your address and I’ll come pick you up.”

Wile’s eyes went wide as Tina finished, “I can’t borrow my brother’s car though, we’ll have to take my bike, so wear a jacket or something.”

“You have a bike?”

“Yeah. Yamaha 2016 YZF-R1S.”

“Wow.” Tina smiled, “You like bikes?”

Wile nodded and Tina’s smile turned into a grin, “You know, Randy has a bike.”

“Really.”

Tina gave a chuckle as she turned to catch up to Daffy who was halfway down the bleachers by then, “Text me later and I’ll tell you.”

The girl ran down the bleachers until she caught up to Daffy and they slowly walked the rest of the way down. Wile smiled, pausing for a moment to touch the strands hanging over his head when he suddenly felt someone’s eyes on him and he tensed. The brunette looked around him, but the field was empty and none of the kids that were walking by near the bleachers so much as glanced at him. Taking a deep breath, Wile pushed the feeling down as he grabbed his bag to fish out his ear buds and connect them to his phone as he got up and threw the strand of his bag over his shoulder. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Girl you give me writers block_

_I’m at a loss for words (blaaarghrrlghrr)_

_My minds as lost as yours,_

_I wrack my brain but still no thoughts emerge_

_Never seen nobody’s ass as large as yours, how much that cost_

_That’s what I call a cause to splurge_

_You drive me bonkers, I’m about to get my swerve on for sure_

Just as he thought.

Nothing but Eminem, but Wile didn’t mind much, the songs weren’t half bad.

He took the long way home as he thought about what happened after school and a warm feeling rose in his chest as he thought of Tina. She was a little pushy, but she did make him feel a warm, hopeful even. Tina’s nice, if he could choose someone to fall in love with he’d definitely pick someone like her, but of course he doesn’t get to choose.

_She loves me cause I’m popular, but_

_You know this aint love, you know this aint love_

_You know this aint love, you know this aint love_

_(What is it then?)_

_Its desperation (She’s looking for Mr. Right, wants me to be that guy to her)_

_Its desperation (I can’t even put up a fight, cause I give in at the sight of her)_

_(And here I go again)_

_You were obviously oblivious to me, I swore I was just invisible to you_

_Till I went to the lengths I did to meet you_

_Cause you played so hard to get with me from the beginning_

_Now I’m in disbelief I, never knew that this could be such misery, ah_

_Cause now you see nothing but me, and I don’t see nothing but you_

Wile let out a heavy sigh as he walked into his house and shut the front door behind him, already making plans to text Tina before locking himself in his room until dinner when he suddenly felt a tap against his shoulder to find his mother standing behind him with her mouth moving and he quickly pulled one of the buds from his hear, simultaneously hoping that his mom wouldn’t hear the cusswords that he could hear from the other bud.

“I’ve been calling to you since you got in the door.” Mrs. Coyote said with a soft sigh and both hands on her hips, causing her hair to sway and fall over her shoulder while her bright blue eyes stared in disapproval and he couldn’t help but think back to what Daffy said on the bleachers.

_“You kinda look like a girl.”_

His cousins were always saying how he looks so much like his mother, but he never really thought much about it since well, he’s always thought that his mom was beautiful while he always thought that he was sort of average at best. He knows he has brown hair like hers and his mom has always been on the slim side so he figured his scrawny figure might have been her doing and then he got his eyes from his dad. But if he did take after his mom, then Wile thought, he must not look that bad.

What would he have looked like if he were a girl?

Would Randy have noticed him then?

_“I hear he’s into guys”_

“Wi-“ His mother paused with a blink of surprise as she reached out to touch his hair and Wile fumbled for the words as she spoke, “This is new.”

Wile moved to quickly pull the scrunchie from his hair, he totally forgot that he still had it and his mother frowned before he spoke, “I just… This girl Tina, she said she wanted to see how it looked.”

“Tina?” The woman asked as her eyes widened a bit and Wile shrugged as he raked a hand through his hair to let it fall over his eyes before putting the purple scrunchie around his left wrist and start toying with it, “She’s one of Daffy’s friends.”

“Was she the one that gave you that?” Wile nodded and his mother smiled, “Well it looked good. It’s nice to see your eyes every now and then with you keeping them hidden and all.”

Wile shrugged again and the woman paused as her lips spread into a grin as she spoke, “You know, you could let your friends come over whenever you want, invite Tina over for dinner maybe?”

Wile sighed, “Mom-“

“It’s just a suggestion dear.” She said lifting her hands in surrender and Wile turned to leave when she suddenly spoke again, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Upstairs?”

“Uh uh, we have new neighbors remember?” She asked with a cocked brow and Wile let out a groan as he put the bud hanging around his neck back to his ear “Mom c’mon-“

_Don’t wanna be without you_

_Don’t wanna be with you neither, bitch_

_Put me in a situation in which its both I wish to seek_

_Cause this aint love-_

“William Edmund Coyote.” The woman said after tugging the bud from his ear with a stern glare, “It wasn’t a request. Put your bag down and come with me right now.”

Wile gave an exasperated sigh as he dropped his bag while his mother turned back to the kitchen as she spoke, “And don’t think for a moment that I don’t hear that cussing coming from your phone.”

Wile gave another sigh as he turned his mp3 player off and stuffed his phone in his pocket to follow her into the kitchen. She handed him a blue container of Tupperware which held the distinct smell of ginger and he knew the new neighbors were getting gingersnaps as a welcome gift. Before following her out the front door and down the driveway.

They moved in over the weekend, or rather, the movers brought their things over on the weekend and they arrived early that morning. Wile hasn’t actually seen them so he has no idea who they were no one did really, but they lived in a quiet neighborhood where nothing much ever really happened, so a new neighbor had everyone gossiping excitedly.

Wile rolled his eyes, wishing that he’d managed to pull his hoodie back up as they walked over to the house that was right next door to theirs and walked up to the door. There were a few boxes outside, so they were still probably unpacking. His mom rang the bell.

They waited a few moments with Wile bouncing a bit on his heels in his anxiety while his mother tugged at her blouse before the door opened and a woman with long black hair tied up in a bun at the top of her head and pale skin with pitch black hair stood before them staring in surprise. She was wearing a button up shirt that looked to be two sizes too big folded up to her elbows and a pair of blue jeans.

There was something oddly familiar about her.

“Oh uhm, hello.”

“Hi!” Wile inwardly cringed at his mother’s tone, she was always so happy. Then again he’d kill to have just a little bit of her confidence. “My name is Linda Coyote and this is my son Wile. We live next door and just thought we’d welcome you to the neighborhood.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” The woman’s expression brightened and she smiled back as she let go of the door to step forward to shake Linda’s hand, “I’m Hannah Rhodes.”

Wile frowned.

Rhodes?

“Hannah,” Linda said with a warm smile as Hannah pulled back with a similar smile and she took a deep breath as she took the Tupperware from Wile, “Well, we can see that you’re busy so we’ll just leave you with this, we wanted to-“

“Oh no, please don’t go. I’ve been so nervous, I’m between jobs right now and I wanted to try and get to know our new neighbors but I wasn’t sure how I’d go about it.” the raven said as she stood to the side, “You have no idea how relieved I am to meet you. Please come in.”

Wile gave his mother a look, silently begging her not to agree or to at least say that he could go but of course his mother just gave him a smile as she stepped inside and he silently groaned in frustration but still followed her inside.

“Sorry about the mess.” Hannah said as she shut the door behind them before stepping forward to lead the way. “The living room is less cluttered though.”

“Well from the looks of things so far, you have a lovely home.” Linda tried as they walked around the many boxes and over bubble wrap all around the foyer as the raven led them to the living room which just had two love seats and a lazy boy along with a coffee table and a few boxes scattered across the room. Hannah took the container. “Please sit down-oh ginger snaps?”

Linda smiled, “Yes, with sunflower seeds, you’re not allergic are you?”

Hannah gave a snort, “I’m pretty sure it’s more like the opposite. The boys are going to love these.”

Linda and Wile sat on the love seat closest to the grey cobblestone fireplace and Wile quickly moved to tug his hoodie over his head as he briefly tried to debate whether or not his mother’s anger at his rudeness would be worth just taking out his phone and listening to music when she spoke, “Boys?”

Hannah smiled, “My husband and son. Frank works at ACME as a supervisor and Randy goes to Greendale.”

“ACME? My husband works there too, he’s an inventor.”

“Really? Well that’s wonderful. I’ve never met any of Frank’s coworkers so I’ve never met any of their wives but this is fantastic.”

Oh God.

Wile couldn’t help but groan out loud, they’re probably going to spend every weekend with the neighbors now. He started tugging at his hoodie to drag it down over his eyes in his misery when he suddenly realized-

‘Randy? Randy… Rhodes’

Oh shit.

“Wile goes to Greendale as well.”

Wile’s head snapped back to stare at his mother with wide eyes when he saw Hannah grin, “Really?” The raven turned towards the hallway and called, “Randy!”

One, two, three-

“Randy! Come in for a minute we have guests!”

Wile hoped that Randy didn’t hear his mother call to him, or that it wasn’t the Randy that he’s had a crush on since middle school or that he could suddenly spontaneously disappear.

“He’s always tinkering in the garage, but he finished unpacking his room so I just let him be for now.” Hannah explained and Wile watched with wide eyes when she suddenly smiled and reached out to beckon someone closer, “Randy, come meet our new neighbors.”

It all happened in slow motion and Wile held his breath when Randy “Roadrunner” Rhodes suddenly appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey shirt smeared with motor oil in odd places. His hair was ruffled like he’d been raking his hand through it. Pitch black met deep brown and Randy blinked in surprise while his mother placed a hand on his back as she spoke.

“These are the Coyote’s, Linda and-“

“Wile.” Randy finished without looking away and Wile had to fight back hard at the blush that rose to his cheeks at hearing his crush say his name and the two older women just stared in surprise. “Oh, I thought you might know each other.”

“He’s one of Bugs and Daffy’s friends, mom.” Randy said and his mother’s eyes seemed fill with realization and Linda leaned over to her, currently frozen, son. “Wile you should really introduce me to your friends.”

Wile just nodded dumbly. Randy was still staring and Wile had to look away fumbling with his hands on his lap when Hannah spoke and Wile’s world shattered.

‘’Randy why don’t you show Wile around, I’m sure he’d like to spend some time with a friend from school.”

Wile held his breath.

“Sure.”

Oh fuck.

“C’mon.” Wile planned on ignoring him or getting up the courage to excuse himself and go back home or just tell his mom that he really didn’t want to go with him when-

“Go on, dear.” Linda said with a nudge and Wile let out a heavy sigh as he looked up and Randy nodded his head towards the hallway. One more deep breath and Wile got up, Randy turned to walk away and Wile paused beside the raven haired woman for a moment. “It-It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Rhodes.”

Hannah gave him a soft smile, “It’s nice to meet you too Wile. Randy you should show Wile your little project in the garage.”

Randy looked back over his shoulder before giving a shrug as he slowly made his way towards the stairs. “Maybe.”

Hannah frowned but Wile just walked on after Randy, with his eyes focused on the floor beneath his feet in an effort to avoid staring at the other teen when Mrs. Rhodes spoke.

“Coffee? It’s one of the few things that I managed to unpack in the kitchen.”

“Please, Adam was fiddling with our machine a few days ago and now it refuses to work.”

“Oh, so it’s true what they say about ACME inventors?”

“That they’re insane? Yes, yes they are.” Linda and Hannah both laughed and Wile couldn’t help but smile as he climbed the stairs as his mother finished, “But he’s still wonderful.’

Wile’s father wasn’t exactly insane but he was certainly eccentric. It never really made much sense to him how his parents could both have such incredibly colorful personalities and have so much confidence while he could barely string together a single sentence without stumbling over his own words.

Wile’s thoughts were interrupted when the next step suddenly fell out from underneath him, causing him to trip and fall and Wile was sure that he was about to have a very painful crash when a strong hand suddenly caught his arm and pulled him upright.

“You, O.K?”

Before he could think of it Wile looked up to find Randy standing beside him, even though Wile could’ve sworn that the jock was much further ahead of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Wile said quickly, surprised that he hadn’t stuttered while Randy’s expression stayed blank before he let go and started walking again. “That stair is unstable, so watch your step.”

Wile nodded, this time careful to step over the next stair before following Randy down the hall where he stopped at the second door on the left. “The bathroom’s over there.” Randy said nodding to the next door, “This room’s mine.”

Randy opened the door and stepped inside, Wile hesitated, feeling his heart start to speed up and thump a little faster as he stepped inside.

Wile wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked inside, whatever it was it wasn’t what he saw.

Randy’s room looked oddly, normal-again not that Wile knew what he was expecting-but it was just a room. The walls were a warm orange almost red with posters over them. Football posters, motor cycles, a calendar, a couple of band posters. There was a bed towards the wall on the left a few feet away from the window decked out in red and dark blue a dresser on the other side of the wall and a bookshelf next to the window on the furthest side. A dartboard with a set of darts lodged in it. Lamps on either side of the bed Wile frowned for a moment as he absently walked over towards the window. The dark blue curtains were open and Wile could see the window on the side of the house next door. The brunette swallowed hard when he realized that was his house and the window to his room.

The door closed and Wile spun around to see Randy walk over towards the dresser and nod towards the bed, “Sit down.”

Wile stared at the bed and he just knew.

He cannot sit on that bed.

“It’s O.K, I’d rather just stand.”

Again, not a single stutter.

Randy shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

Wile’s eyes went wide when Randy suddenly tugged his soiled shirt up over his head and tossed it into the hamper in the corner of the room and Wile couldn’t help but stare. He’s never seen Randy without his football gear, or letterman jacket or at least a shirt. It was nothing but smooth skin over hard ridges of lean muscle. Wile’s face flushed with heat and he turned back towards the window to give Randy some privacy.

Although, it shouldn’t be necessary.

They’re both boys right, it shouldn’t be weird or uncomfortable and Wile shouldn’t feel warmth spreading throughout his body at the sight. As he stared out the window, Wile tried to think of anything except the half-naked blue haired amazingly beautiful jock standing on the other side of his room.

“So,” Randy suddenly said and Wile just kept his eyes on the window, the tree next to his window the grass between the houses on either side of the fence down below. “You and Tina huh?”

There was an unexpected question for two people who’ve never really spoken to one another, but Wile figured that he must’ve seen what happened on the side of the field earlier and was just curious, like the rest of the school would be tomorrow. Wile resisted the urge to sigh.

“It’s… Tina didn’t want to go with Tweety.”

“Then she could’ve just said no.”

Wile shrugged, “I think she just wanted to annoy him.”

“You’re not bringing her to my party?”

Wile paused, “No, I am. It’s just not like that with me and her.”

“So you’re, what, friends?”

Wile wasn’t sure, are they friends? “Something like that.”

“Huh,” Randy said and Wile could hear him move closer and he took a deep breath, “You didn’t tell your mom about the party did you, cause it’ll be cool if you can come, but my parents are leaving for the weekend and I’m hoping that they won’t find out about it.”

“No I didn’t tell her.”

“Good.” Wile froze since he could feel Randy standing right behind him, seeming to lean over his shoulder as warm breath brushed against Wile’s neck for a moment as he spoke, “What are you staring at?”

Wile’s heart was beating wildly in his chest and for a moment he was sure that Randy would hear it when his phone suddenly started ringing in his pocket and Wile let out a sigh of relief at the interruption as he quickly started feeling around in his pockets for it and pulled it out to answer. Only to freeze when he turned around and held it against his ear.

‘Hey, where are you?’

“I-“

Randy still wasn’t wearing a shirt and they were standing less than a foot apart. Wile’s face flushed in a dark blush as he just stared.

‘Wile, are you there?’

Randy’s head gave a tilt as he stared at the brunette’s flushed cheeks and Wile swallowed hard.

‘Hey Coyote! Are you there?’

“Uh-I-uhm, yeah.” Wile stuttered out and the voice on the other side let out a sigh of relief, ‘Good, look I’m in front of your house are you home? I need to talk to someone… anyone.’

Wile paused trying to get his mind back in working order so he could try to remember whose voice it was that was talking to him.

Sylvester, right.

“No… I-I’m next door.” Wile swallowed again, “But I’ll… I’ll be out in a minute.”

‘O.K. see you in a minute’ the line went dead and Wile moved as quickly as his body would allow once he remembered that he could in fact move if he wanted to.

“I need to go.”

“What’s wrong?” Randy asked as the shorter teen headed straight for the door, seemingly determined to avoid looking at him, “Sylvester said he needs to talk, he’s waiting for me so-“

“Oh.” Randy said with a shrug as he put his hands in his pockets, “Later.”

“Yeah.” Wile opened the door and practically ran through the hall down the stairs, careful of that fifth one before stopping at the living room where his mother and Hannah were talking on the couch.

“Mom.”

The two women looked up and Linda frowned at the look on her son’s face, “Wile honey, what’s wrong?”

“N-No nothing’s wrong. It’s just Sylvester just-he just called and said he needs to talk to me.”

“Sylvester?” Linda asked incredulously and Wile sighed, “He’s a friend, a friend from school. He’s waiting outside.”

“Oh, sure go on. I’ll be home a little later.”

Wile nodded, “Bye Mrs. Rhodes.”

“Bye Wile.”

The woman called just as Wile turned and headed out the front door, letting out a sigh of deep relief after he managed to get out of that house when he caught sight of Sylvester sitting on the porch of their house and he walked over.

“Sylvester, what are you doing here?”

The raven looked up at him and with a look so lost Wile was taken back for a moment. It was then that it occurred to him that while he and Sylvester were on friendly-ish terms they weren’t exactly friend friends. If he needed to talk to someone, wouldn’t he have gone to Tom instead?

“Hey, Wile. I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?” Sylvester asked with a glance to the house next door and Wile had to resist the urge to blush.

You have no idea.

“N-No, we have new neighbors so-so my mom wanted us to go welcome them… I’m actually g-happy to have an excuse to leave.”

“Oh. O.K.”

Sly looked down at the concrete beneath his feet and Wile frowned as he sat down next to him, leaving a foot of space between them, “S-So what’s up?”

Sylvester sighed, “I broke up with Butch.”

Wile blinked in surprised, “R-Really?”

“Yup.” Sylvester said without looking up, “An hour ago maybe. I just, I couldn’t do it anymore and Butch, he’s a really nice guy you know and I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“C-couldn’t do what?”

“Everything.” Sylvester said looking up to stare out into the street and Wile shifted uncomfortably before he asked, “I-I’m a little surprised you came here, uhm I mean wouldn’t it be better to talk to Tom o-or Daffy?”

“No, no I can’t talk to Tom about this and Daffy.” Sylvester paused as he wrapped his arms around his waist, “He’s too. His eyes… they see too much, know what I mean?”

Not really, but Wile nodded all the same, “Besides, I like you better.”

Wile flushed a little and gave a small smile as Sylvester continued, “Anyway, if Butch hasn’t called Tom yet he probably will so he’ll find out eventually.”

Wile set his hands down on his lap, not exactly sure what to say next since he wasn’t really used to leading the conversation so he settled for a. “What…what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“No-nothing?”

“Butch is a nice guy, it’s just… I think we jumped in too fast.” Sly explained, “it’s been a couple of months and today he started talking about us moving in together after I graduate, told me he loved me and I just… it freaked me out.” The raven took a deep breath as he raked a hand through his hair, “When we started going out, don’t tell Tom but I didn’t, I mean I liked him but I didn’t like him that much. At first I just said yes cause I knew it would piss Tweety off but then it all got so intense I got carried away. Tweety’s always such an asshole it felt really really good when Butch treated me so nice and then today he told me he loved me and suddenly it was like a bucket of water fell on my head and I actually saw what was happening. I just couldn’t anymore.”

Wile stayed silent as Sylvester leaned forward so his head was resting on his knees, “I know that makes me just as bad as Tweety but, it’s not fair of me to stick around him if I don’t feel the same right?”

Wile nodded his understanding, when he realized that Sly couldn’t see him. “Yeah. It’s not-not fair.”

“Ugh, I just wanna crawl into a hole and die. Probably deserve it too.”

Wile gave a soft sigh, hesitating for a moment before he shifted closer and placed a hand on the other teens’ shoulder for an awkward pat, “It-It’ll be O.K. you did the r-right thing.”

Sylvester turned his head so he was facing the other teen as he spoke, “Think so?”

The brunette nodded and Sylvester sighed, “The why do feel like such total fucking shit?”

Wile gave him a wry smile, “C-Cause break ups suck, m-major anal or at least. Th-that’s what my cousins say.”

Sylvester laughed, “Yeah I guess that’s true.” The raven gave him a warm smile, “Thanks Wile, I really needed this.”

Wile’s cheeks flushed a little more as a warm feeling suddenly rose up in his chest, “You’re-uhm-you’re welcome… But, how-how do you know wh-where I live?”

“Taz told me. It’s kinda weird but he... he sorta knows everything.”

Wile blinked in surprise, “Oh.”

Just then Sylvester jumped and looked down to start shuffling through his pockets and Wile pulled his hand back. The raven pulled his phone out and glared at the name flashing across his screen as his phone buzzed. With a growl Sylvester just tossed it onto the porch.

“I’m so not in the fucking mood right now.” Wile leaned over to see the screen with the name Tweety glowing across it.

“You’re-You’re not gonna answer?”

“No.” Sylvester answered simply as he rested his head on his knees again, “God, I don’t wanna talk about him so… So who’s your new neighbor?”

Wile started to flush when he suddenly felt a shiver run sown his spine, like someone was watching. The brunette looked back but didn’t see anything worth noting and he frowned.

“Hey, Wile?”

“What?”

“What’s wrong?”

Wile shook his head before looking back at the other teen. “N-Nothing.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So the FCC won’t let me be, or let me be me so let me see_

_They tried to shut me down on MTV but it feels so empty without me_

_So come on dip, bum on your lips fuck that,_

_Cum on your lips and some on your tits and get_

_Ready ‘cause this shits about to get heavy_

_I just settled all my lawsuits,_

_FUCK YOU DEBBIE!_

_Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me_

_Cause we need a little more controversy_

_Cause it feels so empty without me_

“Hey!”

Wile quickly spun around and pulled the ear buds out to find Tina standing behind him, looking none too pleased with a book in her left hand while her right hand rested on her hip and an annoyed glare in her eyes and the brunette blinked in surprise.

“T-Tina?”

“What the hell?”

Wile just blinked in confusion wondering how on earth he could’ve managed to get this girl angry when he just got to his locker that morning, “I-…did I do-do something-“

“You were supposed to text me last night remember?”

Wile let out a quiet hiss, he totally forgot.

But in his defense, after everything that happened the day before, how could not?

“I-I forgot.”

Tina rolled her eyes, “Well obviously, look just gimme your address and don’t forget, I’m pickin’ you up on Friday at seven.”

Wile opened his mouth to speak as the girl took out her phone only to flush when he remembered, “Uhm-Tina, I don’t think that-I don’t think that’ll be… necessary.”

“What, why not?” The girl frowned before giving a growl, “Oh no, you are not pulling out on me now. You’re my defense against Tweety the twerp remember? Plus, what about the roadrunner?” Tina said that last part quietly as she stepped forward and Wile flushed a little more.

“No its, it’s not that.” Wile paused to take a deep breath, “He li-lives next door. To my house.”

“Who does?”

“Ra-Ran… Roadrunner.” Wile said through grit teeth and Tina’s eyes went wide, “No way! I mean I heard he moved over the weekend and that’s why he’s having a party but- when’d you find out?”

Wile resisted the urge to sigh all over again, of all the sort of friends he could have made. “Y-Yesterday. My mom made me go with her to welcome the… the neighbors.”

“Wait, is that why you forgot?” A wide grin spread over Tina’s lips and she moved forward while Wile blushed, “Oh my-… Well don’t just stand there spill!”

Wile groaned when a voice suddenly caught their attention, or rather two voices.

“For the last time I was busy.”

“With Tina, I know, what you somehow managed to forget is that I was supposed to come over last night.”

“Oh geeze.” Tina sighed as they looked down the hall to see Daffy and Bugs arguing.

Again.

“So what?” Daffy asked incredulously, “If there’s something you wanna talk about, then here I am talk. Why did you have to come over last night?”

“It’s not about-…” Bugs raked a hand through his hair in frustration, “How can one person be this goddamn oblivious?!”

“Oh I’m oblivious?” Daffy said with a growl as he waved his hand frantically, “You haven’t even said a word about my hair yet.”

Daffy’s hair looked nice pitch black hair with lighter silver tips. It looked nice, but still-

“Why would your hair matter right now?!”

“Because, I got it done for you!”

“What… you got it done for me?”

“Well yeah, who else would I do it for?”

Bugs paused with a light blush, “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Daffy turned and walked away towards his locker which was next to Wile’s and Bugs quickly moved to catch up, “Well, I mean it looks nice. You look good; really, really good.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear. Is giving a little appreciation where appreciation is due really that hard?” Daffy said with a sigh of exasperation, “Now what did you wanna talk about?”

“I-… You’re going to Randy’s party right?”

“Isn’t everyone?” Daffy came to stop next to his locker as he put in the combination before looking up at the two standing beside it, “Hey Tina, Wile.”

“Hey.” Tina said with a soft snort standing a little closer so she could lean her head on Wile’s shoulder and Wile was surprised that he didn’t automatically jump in surprise. It just didn’t feel that awkward.

Is that what having a friend is like?

“Hey guys.” Bugs said absently before refocusing his attention on Daffy, “I don’t wanna go home after cause I’m pretty sure I’m gonna drink and your parents are out of town, so it’s cool if I just spend the night with you right?”

Daffy shrugged, “Sure.”

Bugs beamed, “Really?”

“Yeah, Lola and some of the girls on the cheer squad said the same thing. Overprotective parents or whatever, so they’re crashing there too.”

Bugs expression immediately fell and he glared, “Seriously, Daffy?”

“What?”

Wile chuckled softly when Tina suddenly spoke, “Oh my gosh, guess who’s back.”

The other three all turned towards the entrance to watch as Sylvester walked towards them down the hall with a dark blush on his face and his books clutched tightly against his chest, but that isn’t who they were staring at.

Walking next to Sylvester, leering down at the teen beside him with a smirk on his lips as he spoke was Pepe Le Pew. Wearing black pants and a white shirt with a blue sweater.

“I thought he got expelled.” Bugs asked with a frown and Tina shook her head, “No, just suspended.”

“I can’t believe he actually came back.”

Wile nodded as the two got closer.

Pepe Le Pew was a transfer student that moved to Greendale a few months ago after his father got a promotion from work and he moved from France to the states. From the moment he stepped into the school, everyone fell in love with him. What with the accent and ridiculously smooth lines it was weirder when someone didn’t automatically fall all over themselves whenever he walked by.

Everyone except for Daffy of course but Daffy’s sort of like that.

But Pepe didn’t just go after anyone, he had a type. Rumors around the school said he had a thing for ravens, although no one knew why. That thought made Wile immediately think back to what Tina said the day before about Randy and he felt himself start to flush.

As for why Pepe got expelled or rather suspended as it were, the French transfer student apparently got caught having sex with a senior on the principal’s desk one time during lunch. A fact that left all of Greendale in a state of shock, not that the teen hadn’t developed quite the reputation by then it’s the whole getting caught on the principal’s desk thing that had half the student body believing him to be a total perve while the other half called him a legend.

Sylvester came to a stop next to Wile, still ducking his head a little more, “Hey, guys.”

“Hey Sylvester,” Tina said and Wile nodded, Daffy just gave a grunt and Bugs repeated what Tina said.

“Yes, yes hello my friends. It’s a beautiful morning is it not?” Pepe said wistfully as he wrapped an arm around Sly’s shoulders and the raven’s blush went a shade darker.

Tina gave a snort, “It’s something alright.”

Pepe ignored her choosing to turn to the raven in his arm as he spoke, “Now ma Cherie, I’ll see you later, but you will be attending the Roadrunner’s fete no?”

“I’m not sure.” Sly said nervously when Pepe grabbed his chin to lift it with a pout, “Oh why not?”

“I-I don’t think-“

“How about this, you take a few days to think about it and you can give me an answer on Friday, yes?” Pepe asked letting his hand run up into Sylvester’s silver and black hair with a smirk and Sylvester couldn’t help but sigh, “Ye-Yeah.”

“Good.” Pepe said with finality as he took Sylvester’s hand to press a kiss on it, earning another blush before he let go and turned away, “Until then. Oh Daffy, how wonderful to see you.”

Wile just blinked in surprise as Pepe suddenly turned his attention on Daffy, Tina hissed and Daffy just blinked lamely at him. “What’s up?”

“Not much my friend, although I seem to remember you asking for lessons since you wanted to learn the most beautiful language of French before I had my unfortunate… dismissal from Greendale. Are you still interested?” that last part was said in a soft purr as the French student stepped closer and Daffy just shrugged.

“Yeah, my parents just got this new all French channel on our cable package so-“

“No, absolutely not.” Bugs suddenly said as he nudged Daffy back and stepped up in front of him with a glare, “Don’t even think about it le Pew. Walk away.”

Pepe placed a hand over his heart with a look of hurt, “Wha-… I was merely offering my services for-“

“I’ll say it one more time.” Bugs growled as he took one more step forward and his glare darkened, “Walk. Away.”

Pepe held his hand up in surrender, “Very well.” He walked around them and turned back to walk backwards, giving a wink directed towards Sylvester, “Au revoir.”

“What a total sleaze,” Bugs hissed and Daffy frowned, “What’s with you?”

Bugs turned back to face him with a roll of his eyes, “Nothing.”

Meanwhile Tina’s attention was focused on other things.

“Seriously, Sylvester?”

Sylvester gave a sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, “He cornered me outside O.K, I’m not actually going with him.”

Tina shook her head in exasperation as she turned towards Bugs and Daffy to start talking to them and Wile frowned, “Hey, how are you feeling after, how are-.. well, you know?”

Sylvester gave a small shrug, “I’m O.K, I talked to Tom and… he said he understands, but that Butch is really upset so Tom offered to deal with him for now. Still feel like shit though.”

“That’s because you are shit.”

Sylvester tensed and Wile cringed all over again when he looked up to see Tweety coming closer with a few other members of the football team as he stopped to toss his arm over his brothers shoulders with a smug smirk. “Aww what’s wrong kitty, lose something, a stray maybe?”

“Drop dead.” Sylvester said shoving Tweety’s arm away just as all eyes turned on them and Bugs frowned when Tweety’s smirk grew, “Tweety, knock it off.”

“Oh come on Bugs, I just wanna comfort my baby brother after getting dumped by his trailer trash boyfriend. What was his name? Bitch?”

“Fuck you.” Sylvester said and Tweety just gave a snort, “Is that an offer?”

A few of the kids laughed and Tina glared, “God, you are such a-“

“No one asked for your opinion cupcake.” Tweety said barely sparing her a glance before looking back at Sylvester, “I asked you a question bro, then again I don’t know anyone so desperate that they’d actually want you but you never know.” The blonde said looking over towards Wile before he spoke, “Hey mutt you interested?”

Wile blinked at the sudden insult and felt anger and heartache suddenly stab in his chest. Sylvester’s glare got darker as his hands clenched into fists when something flashed across his eyes and he suddenly smirked and Tweety’s expression faltered as his brother stepped forward.

“Gee I don’t know if anyone would ever want to fuck me, I guess I’ll find out on Friday.”

“Friday?”

“Yeah, Roadrunner’s party.”

“Who told you, you were invited, Loser.”

Sylvester’s smirk got wider, “Pepe le Pew.”

And just like that the hallway went silent before filling with whispers and Tweety paled, “What?”

“Pepe’s taking me to the party, he even asked me _all sweet_ like so I guess you’ll get your answer on Friday big brother, sorry I mean Saturday.” The raven finished with that lisp and Tweety’s face flushed with rage.

“You’re not going with him.”

Sylvester gave a snort, “Oh please, what are you gonna do if I go? Try it and I’ll tell granny about that little stash you keep in the attic behind the Christmas decorations.”

“You little-“

“Oh and big brother. In case I forget to say so Friday,” Sylvester said as he shoved the taller teen away so he could walk passed and down the hall, “Don’t wait up, I’ll be out all night.”

The hall filled with snickers and Tweety just gaped as he stared on after Sylvester when Randy suddenly pushed through the crowd, catching Wile’s gaze and causing the teen to quickly look away as he remembered the day before, before grabbing Tweety’s arm and dragging him away.

“What the hell-“

“Shut up.”

The bell announcing the first period rang.

Wile frowned at the exchange as the two walked away only to turn back when Tina suddenly spoke folding her arms across her chest. “Well then, Friday’s going to be interesting, huh Wile.”

Yes it is.

Wile thought as the hallway emptied and the kids started moving to their classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week went by in a flash.

Wile was surprised to find out that his parents would be leaving that weekend along with the Rhodes, apparently ACME was having some kind of company retreat and so they decided that carpooling together might be a better option and help them all get to know one another a little better. It took Wile quite a while to convince his parents that he’d be fine home on his own since they’ve never really left him alone for more than one night before. Thankfully or maybe not so thankfully Mrs. Rhodes thought it would be a great idea if Wile just slept over in their house since Randy would be staying behind as well, so the boys could keep each other company while they’re away.

Suddenly Wile was thankful for the fact that Randy planned on having a party since he didn’t know what he would do if he was left trapped in the same house as the blue haired teen with nothing to distract him.

That entire week, the roadrunners party was all that anyone at school was talking about, including the new couples that had seemingly surfaced because of the upcoming event. Firstly Sylvester Webster and Pepe le Pew, since Sylvester had caused quite a scene in announcing the affair and Tweety’s mood seemed to have darkened tremendously since his little brother started hanging around the transfer student after the announcement was made. And then of course Tina Russo and Wile Coyote, since well Tina was pretty and smart and way too popular to be hanging around the stuttering weirdo that constantly hid away under his brown hoodie. But Tina didn’t seem to care, well mostly anyway. Usually she’d ignore the curious whispers that followed them whenever they were seen hanging out together in the halls, before cussing out anyone that said anything mean about Wile.

Wile for the most part was just trying to survive the week. Daffy had taken to dragging him out to the field every time Bugs insisted on the raven haired teen being there so he’d be forced to just sit there and fail at not drooling over Randy as he practiced, something that proved to be very difficult since he’d been having some very…awkward dreams about his crush as of late, of course Wile used to have dreams before but they’ve never been that graphic and they’ve certainly never forced him to get up in the middle of the night just so he could change his sheets.

But now it’s Friday and Wile was nevermore thankful that his parents were out of town.

The house was packed, there were cars parked all along the side walk down the street and the music was loud. His mom would have _lost_ it.

_Let’s bring it back to that vintage Slim, bitch_

_The art of MCing mixed with da Vinci and MC Ren_

_And I don’t mean Stimpy’s friend, bitch_

_Been public enemy since you thought P.E was gym, bitch_

_Kick your shoes off, let your hair down_

_(And go berserk) all night long_

_Grow your beard out, just weird out_

_(And go berserk) all night long_

_We’re gonna rock this house until we knock it down_

_So turn the volume loud, cause its mayhem ‘til the A.M_

_So baby, make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself go_

_Say fuck it before we kick the bucket_

_Life’s too short to not go for broke_

_So everybody, everybody (Go berserk) shake your body_

Tina was giggling beside him, bouncing in her heels as they walked in the front door.

She forbade him from showing up without her so he heard the music start and people pulling up to the house as the noise picked up about an hour ago. It was a bit nerve wrecking waiting for her and for a while Wile almost thought that it was all just a joke and Tina wouldn’t show.

Somehow that made more sense than Tina hanging out with him because she actually liked him. So for a moment he was sure that she wouldn’t show, but she did. Apparently showing up on time reeks of desperation and if he wanted to make an impression showing fashionably late was the way to go.

Plus, Daffy trapped her in his house and refused to let her out until she got his hair done and she got it just the way he wanted.

But before they left, Tina made him change or rather Daffy made him change since he wouldn’t be seen arriving with anyone that wasn’t up to his standards of acceptability or at least close enough. So Tina raided his closet and they settled on a pair of skinny’s his mom bought him ages ago but he never wore, with converse sneakers and a green printed t-shirt before Tina tied his hair up all over again. Wile felt a little self-conscious without his trusty hoodie but having Tina attached to his arm felt a little better.

“Wow looks like the whole school turned up.” Tina said looking around and Daffy shrugged standing on Wile’s other side brushing the bangs hanging over his head back, “Not bad, but I’ve been to better.”

Tina rolled her eyes as they made their way through the house and the hundreds of underage kids all over the house. The air was a little foggy like someone was smoking and there was a strange smell in the air, all the doors were open along with some of the windows but it still felt warm with the faint scent of cheap perfume in the air along with that other strange scent.

“C’mon lets go get something to drink.”

Wile let his eyes scan over the house, which was a lot more crowded than it was when he went there a few days ago; it really did look like the entire school showed up. Dancing, drinking, talking and just hanging around the wall. Wile let Tina drag him over to the kitchen where they found Taz sitting on the kitchen counter near the sink and fridge along with Foghorn standing beside him with a red plastic cup, there was a beer keg in front of the brunette and a crowd of kids all with empty cups waiting for Taz to fill their cups. Wile had to try hard to avoid the glares as Daffy suddenly stepped in in front of them and started nudging his way through the crowd; Tina followed dragging Wile along with her as the raven muttered out carelessly.

“Out of the way peasants, V.I.P coming through, I need this more than you do.” Until they finally got to the front and Taz just finished filling someone else’s cup.

“Daffy, I said, Daffy you made it.” Foghorn said with a wide grin, immediately setting his cup down to grab three empty ones behind them and took them apart, “The party started two hours ago.”

“It’s called being fashionably late,” Daffy said and Tina rolled her eyes while Wile smiled and Taz chuckled. “Besides, do you know how much work my hair took, none of this was an accident, you know.”

“Yeah I know.” Foghorn chuckled as he handed started handing Taz the cups reaching out with one hand to ruffle the raven’s hair, ignoring Daffy’s indignant shout. “Bugs got here a while ago, he seemed a little upset, I say, he seemed a little upset that you weren’t here yet.”

Daffy rolled his eyes as he took the cup Taz handed him and he took a sip, “When is he not upset, he’s been bitchy all week.”

Taz and Foghorn shared a look before the brunette handed Tina a filled cup as well, “Well maybe you could talk to him about it tonight.”

“Maybe.” Daffy shrugged. Taz handed Wile a filled cup and the brunette just sort of stared at the cup and the jock frowned, “What?”

Wile flushed a little as he shifted underneath the jocks’ gazes while Tina and Daffy turned away, “I-I’ve, I don’t really-“

“Oh I got it. Hand me a can.” Taz suddenly said nudging Foghorn with his elbow as he poured the beer out into the sink and opened the tap to rinse it while Foghorn opened the fridge and took out a can of coke to hand to the other. Taz popped the seal and poured it out into the cup before tossing the can and handing the cup to Wile. The brunette just stared-

“I-“

“I’m not going to try and force you to do something you don’t want to Wile,” Taz said with that wolfish grin and a tilt of his head, “This isn’t some crappy teen movie. Besides, we’re friends right?”

Wile couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, but still hesitated as he stared at the cup before taking a deep breath, “Th-Thanks but I think I want to-I want to try at least a little.”

Taz blinked in surprise and Foghorn arched a brow at him before letting out a loud laugh, “Well then you need, I say, you need something a little better for a first drink.” The redhead turned to pick a bottle from the dozen others that Wile hadn’t noticed behind him and poured a healthy dose of what looked like whiskey into the cup with coke before handing it to him.

“There you go.”

Wile smiled as he took the cup and made to turn around when Taz suddenly spoke, “Wile, be careful.”

Wile gave him a nod before turning to follow Daffy and Tina’s forms as they went back out into the crowd and caught up to them only to have to walk a little faster when Tina saw Tom in the crowd coming in the door with Spike’s hulking form hanging over him and Jerry following close behind.

“Hey guys!” They stopped beside the wall just in front of the living room and they walked over, Wile took a tentative sip of his drink as he walked and almost paused since it tasted good. Really good.

“Hey.” Tom and Jerry said and Spike just nodded his head, Daffy frowned, “I didn’t know you guys were coming and since when do _you_ go to our school?”

Spike rolled his eyes, “Tomcat’s here so, so am I besides I’ve got nothing better to do.” the large teen said and Tom just shrugged, “I wanted to make sure Sly would be O.K, you know, after everything.”

Tina gave an understanding nod before looking over at Jerry, “What about you?”

“Speedy. Any idea where he’d be?” The short auburn haired teen said simply and Tina gave a snort, “Beer pong table probably.”

Jerry nodded and pushed through the crowd when Spike spoke, “Wanna get a drink?”

“I wanna find Sly first.” Tom admitted with a sigh, “He’s been off all week. I just don’t want him to do something stupid.”

“O.K see you guys later.” Spike said easily as they left as well and Tina stared on after them with a frown, “Poor guy… anyway, what’d you want to do Wile?”

Wile shrugged as he took another sip of his drink only for Daffy to speak. “Beer pong. Bugs is probably there too anyway.”

Tina looked up at Wile and the brunette just shrugged again, “Alright c’mon.”

They went all around the first floor, going passed the living room and the study on the first floor which was closed for some reason, Wile frowned briefly as they passed until they got to the dining room where a crowd had gathered watching as Bugs and Speedy played beer pong against one another. Jerry was standing near the edge of the table, giggling since his track mate seemed to be beyond tipsy as he missed every shot while Bugs landed all his. Of course the light blush on his face told that he’d had his fair share of alcohol.

The ball landed in a cup one more time and the crowd cheered, Bugs looked up just then and caught sight of the three standing near the table and a wide grin spread over his lips, “Daffy! Wher’ ya been?”

Daffy rolled his eyes, “Oh geeze he’s already drunk.”

Bugs moved through the crowd and grabbed Daffy’s arm to pull him back to his spot at the head of the table, “I thought you ditched me.”

“Has anyone ever heard of being fashionably late?” Daffy said just as his nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol on Bugs breath, “How long have you been drinking?”

“A while.” Bugs shrugged as he took a gulp from the cup he held in his other hand before pulling Daffy closer to lean their heads together, “I thought you weren’t coming. I missed you so-so I got sad.”

Daffy sighed, “I forgot you’re a sentimental drunk.”

“You’re cute.” Bugs just nuzzled his cheek with a wide grin and a dark flush on his cheeks before standing up straight but kept his arm around the other’s shoulders setting his cup down to grab another ball to start playing again. “C’mon, you’re my good luck.”

Daffy just drank from his own cup while Tina gave a snort and Wile chuckled when the girl caught sight of his cup and frowned, “Hey, what’re you drinking?”

Wile paused to stare down at his drink and shrugged, “Coke and-and whiskey, I think-I’m not-“

“Coke and-“ Tina cut herself off with a huff, “Those jerks were totally holding out on me! C’mon.”

Wile wanted to protest but was cut off when the crowd suddenly cheered when Bugs got another ball in and he just ended up sighing when Tina pulled him into the crowd of kids back towards the kitchen.

It took ten minutes of arguing for Foghorn and Taz to finally let Tina have some of the good stuff, apparently the booze they were holding out was stolen from Randy’s parents stash and he technically didn’t know about it just yet. They were planning on telling him, once he was too drunk to care either way, besides they were going to replace it all so it wasn’t a big deal. Wile had just chuckled during the entire ordeal silently wondering where Randy was until Tina led him back out into the living room where they ran into the rest of the cheer squad before they all insisted on dancing.

To say that Wile felt awkward would have been putting it mildly but it wasn’t too bad and eventually he started enjoying himself somewhat. He didn’t really see Bugs and Daffy for the rest of the night, Tom and Spike disappeared a while ago and as for Sylvester Wile hadn’t seen head or tail of him or Pepe since they arrived and although he was worried about his friends he couldn’t say that hanging out with Lola, Petunia and Tina was wasn’t fun, even Tyr’ahnee was much nicer there than she was at school. Nicer of course meaning that she held back on direct insults and instead stuck to sarcasm and clever little jokes that were quite impressive considering the amount of alcohol that she’d had that night.

“I wouldn’t say that Porky is a dork, he’s just kinda… I dunno.” Petunia shrugged as she spoke into her cup with her head resting on Tyr’ahnee’s shoulder while the silver haired girl gave a snort as she spoke, “Spastic?”

Petunia rolled her eyes when the others laughed, “No, he’s just. Things have been rough for him since he and Daffy fell out, he feels guilty about it. So now he’s just kinda insecure cause he keeps trying so hard to make it up to him.”

Wile gave a nod as he took another sip of his drink.

Daffy and Porky went to the same middle school when they were younger and ever since then Daffy’s sort of hated him. The chubby teen used to bully him terribly after all, so once Daffy moved out of his braces, glasses and awkward lisp phase he cut the other  boy off and never spoke to him ever again, even when Porky made active efforts to make a mends with the other boy. Daffy was ruthless in that respect. Luckily Porky went to a high school on the other side of town so they didn’t see each other too often.

“Serves him right for treating Ducky the way he did, little troll.” Tyr’ahnee mumbled out and Tina gave a scoff from her spot by Wile’s side on the arm of the on seater couch, “Oh shit, you’re still hung up on Daffy aren’t you?”

Tyr’ahnee glanced up at the girl while a light blush spread over her cheeks, “I’m not hung up on anyone, you on the other hand seem to have changed your… preferences.”

She was just trying to change the topic and they all knew it, but unfortunately they were all tipsy enough for the distraction to work and Wile had fight back against the urge to blush when the entire cheer squad suddenly all looked up at him. Tina rolled her eyes, “Oh come off it Tyr’ah, Wile and I are just friends.”

“Really? So that little display you put on at the football field didn’t mean anything?” the girl asked with an arched brow and Tina scoffed, “No it didn’t. Besides we aren’t… we aren’t exactly each other’s type.”

Wile felt Tina’s gaze shift to him for a brief moment and he could see the amusement in her eyes causing him to flush ever so slightly when Tyr’ah crossed one leg over the other as she swirled her cup around. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying I don’t approve, you can do whatever and _whomever_ you please. I was just wondering how it happened.” Petunia let out a giggle and Wile’s flush went dark and he immediately slid off the couch.

“Uh-I-I should get a refill.” The brunette said as he excused himself and Tina turned a glare onto the silver haired girl, just as he left the room. “Great Tyr’ah you scared off another one.”

“No-it’s its fine I just want a-another drink.” Wile said quickly just as Tyr’ahnee made to protest since he could already see the fight break out between the two girls, “I’ll be, r-right back.”

Tina paused for a moment until Wile gave her a small smile and she just nodded, “O.K.”

Wile quickly left the room, just knowing that they’d probably start talking about him the moment he was out of earshot and sure enough when Wile looked back he saw Tyr’ahnee and Petunia move closer while Lola settled into his seat and he could hear her ask what was up with Enrique.

The brunette finished off the rest of his drink and headed towards the kitchen, feeling a little unsteady as a warm spark buzzed somewhere in the back of his head despite the fact that he was still just on his second cup of Jack and Coke. Then again, he’s never actually had alcohol before.

He made his way through the crowd, only to stop and frown when he got to the study where that strange smell he caught earlier was coming from. The door was still closed and Wile briefly wondered if they just locked it for some reason only for the door to open and he jumped in surprise and stared when a cloud of smoke suddenly escaped the room and Pete Puma stepped out with that ever sleepy expression on his face as he stumbled out of the room only this time it seemed much worse than normal as he shut the door behind him and stumbled off towards the kitchen, giving a grin when one of his friends walked by and he tossed his arm around them and they walked over to the kitchen.

Now insanely curious, Wile stepped over to the door and grabbed the handle. He hesitated for a moment before carefully opening the door and stepping inside where he was greeted by that fog of strange smelling smoke. The room was dimly lit and it took a while for Wile’s eyes to adjust to the impaired vision as he walked further into the room only to stare at the scene around him. There were kids lounging around the room, on the couch near the book cases or on the carpet on the floor, lazily puffing out thick streams of smoke and Wile figured out what that smell was. He’s not stupid after all, he might not be used to seeing that sort of thing but most teenagers can recognize weed when they see it. Even if it’s mostly just more of a guess.

“Wile? Hey…” The brunette looked up towards the desk on the other side of the room and his eyes went wide when he saw Randy sitting on the large plush chair behind the desk and the blue haired teen gave him a wide grin as he slowly sat up from his seat. Wile flushed and his breath hitched causing him to wheeze and cough when he suddenly got a lungful of smoke, the brunette cringed at the unpleasant sensation in his throat and his eyes started to water. Randy got up from his seat, walking a bit unsteadily as he took a deep drag from the joint in his hand, blowing it out as he made his way around the desk towards the other teen and Wile barely had any time to react once he’d recovered from the coughing fit when Randy was suddenly hanging over his shoulder as he tossed his arm around the brunette’s neck and he leaned his weight against him.

“R-Randy.” Wile chocked out with another cough for the moment a little distracted as the other teen suddenly spoke with his pupils dilated as he took another drag from the joint and blew it back out, “I didn’t know you were here… Want a hit?”

Wile’s eyes widened at the offer and he stared when Randy held the joint up in front his face biting his lip briefly to take a deep breath only to start wheezing again. Randy’s expression fell. “Maybe not. You shouldn’t be in here.”

Wile wanted to argue but the urge to breathe overruled any and all thoughts so he let Randy lead him out of the room as unsteady as the blue haired teen was. He only briefly caught Randy hand his joint to someone as he left the room and breathed a deep sigh of relief once they made it into the hallway. It was still hot and stuffy bit it was much better than the apparently designated weed room so Wile couldn’t complain.

After taking a deep breath Wile yelped in surprise when Randy let his arm fall from his neck and grabbed his arm to start tugging him down the hall up towards the stairs, “Uh, Randy thanks but I-“

“C’mon.” 

“But-“

“I need to show you something.” Randy mumbled out still moving unsteadily up the stairs as he kept tugging at Wile’s arm and the teen tried to ignore the strange tingle he felt at the sight of Randy’s hand on his arm, when Randy suddenly stumbled and fell on the steps and Wile moved before he could stop himself to catch him.

“Thanks.” Randy breathed out and Wile flushed at their sudden proximity as he gave a sheepish grin, “Fifth step right?”

Randy gave a snort as he stood up but didn’t remove his arm from where he had it around Wile as he led them to his room. Wile blushed at the sounds coming from the other rooms that they walked by on the second floor and tried to look at everything but the blue haired teen beside him when they got to Randy’s room, which was surprisingly vacant when they he opened the door and they stepped inside. Randy shut the door behind them and Wile was about to pull away from the taller teen only for Randy to pull him even closer and Wile’s world shut down.

Randy was kissing him, lips pressed insistently on the brunette’s with hands cradling his face as he stepped forward and Wile gasped, raising his hands to push against the taller teen’s shoulders to push him away in shock.

“R-Randy… what’re you doing?” Wile couldn’t help but yelp as he stared at the other with wide eyes.

Because what happened couldn’t have happened right?

Randy stepped forward with a smile as he leaned in to press a kiss against Wile’s cheek and whispered, “I know you like me.”

Wile froze, “What-“

“I’ve see you watching me.” Randy said and Wile’s blush went another shade deeper and he started to panic and his heart started racing in his chest, “You like me right?”

“I-“

“It’s cool, I don’t mind you watching.” Randy said and Wile held back a gasp when the taller teen’s lips moved down from his cheek, onto his jaw and neck, kissing along the brunette’s skin ,while his hands slid down to his waist and Wile shivered not unpleasantly, causing the teen’s flush to go even darker at his next words. “Besides, I watch you too.”

No way!

“Really?” Wile asked as Randy walked forward forcing him to walk back until his legs suddenly hit the edge of the bed and Wile let out a brief yelp when he fell back only for the sound to be cut short when Randy was suddenly kissing him again, letting his tongue play along the seam of his lips and Wile gasped in surprise leaving just enough room for Randy to slip his tongue inside and Wile let out an involuntary moan. The brunette’s mind shut down one more time and this time he melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Randy’s neck as he shyly tried to kiss back and the taller teen pressed down on him, letting his hands move down to slip in under his shirt and Wile squeaked, breaking the kiss to gasp for air. Randy was breathing hard against his ear grinding his hips down against Wile’s, causing both teens to moan while Wile flushed a little more since he could feel Randy’s member pressing up against his own through their clothes.

“Randy.” Wile gasped as Randy repeated the action before letting out a growl against his ear, “Wile, you want me right? Tell me if you do.”

Wile took in deep panting breaths trying to get enough blood and oxygen to his brain so he could at least attempt to give an answer when the door suddenly slammed open and they both looked up at the door.

“Randy I need to talk… to-What the fuck?!” Tweety stood in the door staring with wide eyes at the scene as Randy and Wile lay on the bed with the brunette flushed and panting hard underneath the jock. Wile tensed tremendously and Randy felt it almost immediately.

Suddenly Wile started squirming underneath him trying to get away and Randy’s eyes went wide, “No, calm down. Nonono, everything’s fine. Tweety’s leaving. Tweety get out!”

“I have to go.” Wile mumbled out as he quickly managed to get off the bed and hastily tried to fix his shirt and hair, completely ignoring Randy’s protests as he slid passed Tweety doing everything he could to avoid eye contact. His face felt like it was on fire as he ran down the stairs, stumbling on the fifth step only to run into Bugs and Daffy at the bottom of the stairs. The silver haired teen was hanging off of Daffy’s shoulder with the raven looking beyond annoyed when he suddenly caught sight of Wile.

“Hey Coyote! Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Wile hesitated, “I’m-I’m going home.”

“What, why? What happened?” Daffy asked stepping closer with Bugs barely conscious form and Wile’s hands clenched. “I-I just need to go.”

“Wait, since you’re already on your way out, do me a solid and help me get Bugs into his car.” Daffy said nudging the jock on his arm with a sigh, “He’s totally wasted, so I’m gonna drive him back to my place. He weighs a ton.”

Wile wanted to say no, but let out a sigh as he walked around to Bugs other side to pull his arm around his shoulders and Daffy gave him a brief smile as they made their way towards the front door. “Thanks.”

“What… heeey~ Coyote. How ya doing?” Bugs slurred out as he leaned his head against the brunette’s shoulder and Wile sighed, “I-I’m O.K.”

“How come… how come you’re not-where’s Randy?”

Wile flushed but didn’t answer the question and Daffy gave an exasperated sigh, “It doesn’t matter where he is, you are going home.”

“But I don’t wanna go home.” Bugs whined as he let his head fall back towards Daffy, “It’s nice here and fun and you’re here too.”

Daffy rolled his eyes, “I’m taking you back to my place not to your home. We both know your parents would lose it if you came home drunk.”

“Your house?” Bugs suddenly perked up staring at Daffy with wide eyes, “C-Can I sleep in your room.”

“It’s not like there’s room anywhere else. Lola and the girls have the other rooms remember?”

“Yay!” Bugs cheered before slumping back down on his shoulder and Daffy sighed, “I’m never letting you get drunk again this is just embarrassing.”

Wile couldn’t help but smile at the two as finally made it outside and into the night air. They walked down the sidewalk until they got to Bug’s convertible and Daffy unlocked the door so they could haul him inside before stepping back to shut the door.

They were a few yards away from the house and the music was still loud but not as bad, Wile took a deep breath almost sighing at the clean cool air when Daffy spoke.

“Ugh, he’s going to regret those beers in the morning.” Daffy said with a sigh before looking up at the brunette with a frown, “Alright, so what’s up with you. Why are you leaving so early, you know Tina’s going to kill you right?”

Wile sighed, “I just-I’m tired.”

“And this has nothing to do with the Roadrunner?” Daffy asked and Wile stared at him with wide eyes, “Don’t bother denying it, I saw him drag you upstairs. Are you sure you’re O.K? Cause you don’t look like it to me.”

At that Wile almost flinched back since Daffy was staring with those eyes and he suddenly realized what Sylvester meant a few days ago.

_“His eyes… they see too much, you know.”_

Wile sputtered for a moment, trying to find the words but failing and Daffy just sighed, “Whatever look, I need to get Bugs home. If you wanna talk, you know where to find me.”

Daffy walked around the car and waved as he got into the driver’s seat before the engine suddenly roared to life and they took off. Wile just stood there on the sidewalk staring after them as he raked a hand through his hair, only just realizing that he’d lost Tina’s scrunchie as his hair fell over his eyes and he let out another sigh. He is not going back into that house, he’ll just get her a new one.

Hopefully Tina won’t be too mad.

MEANWHILE IN THE HOUSE.

Wile rushed out the door and Randy fell back on the bed with a groan.

“Damn it Tweety, damn it damn it-what the hell?!”

Tweety turned back to look at the blue haired teen on the bed, “How the hell was I supposed to know he’d be in here with you?”

Randy groaned again turning over onto his back, technically Tweety had a point.

“What do you want?”

“I need to talk to you…I need to talk to anyone!” the blonde said as he shut the door and the music became muffled as he paced back and forth and Randy sighed as he tried to will away his hard on, “Why?”

“I can’t fucking believe.” Tweety growled as he raked a hand through his hair and just kept pacing seeming to have completely forgotten on the scene he just walked in on. “I told him not to do it and he did it anyway. That stupid little fucking rat!”

Randy propped himself up on his arms, “Wait, who are you even talking about?”

“Pepe le fucking Pew! I told Sly not to go with him and what does that brat do, he shows and starts making out with him next to the fucking pool!”

“Oh my God.”

“I know.”

“No I mean Oh my God, you barged in on me and Wile for that? Are you kidding me Tweety?!”

Tweety paused, “This isn’t about you and the mutt O.K. I need help!”

“And now you’re insulting him after I told you-” Randy stared for a moment before he started laughing, falling back against the bed with his hands covering his face, “Oh fuck, I’m not high enough for this.”

Tweety rolled his eyes as he just kept pacing, “I don’t know what to do, that little shit drives me so insane! He doesn’t fucking listen, he never listens! I swear when I get my hands on that French freak I’m gonna-Randy?” the blue haired teen had gotten up and was walking across the room towards the door.

“I’m too sober for this.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to get high, I’m not high enough for this.” Randy said and Tweety glared, “I’m still talking asshole.”

Randy paused and turned back to look Tweety in the eye as he spoke clearly. “Tweety. Sylvester doesn’t listen to you because he doesn’t like you and the reason he doesn’t like you is because you’re a dick. If you want him to listen then you need to STOP BEING A DICK.” Randy said that last part loudly before turning back to the door to open it before he spoke. “Oh yeah, call Wile a mutt again and I will end you.”

The door slammed shut and Tweety just stared at it taking a deep breath as he walked over towards the window to try and pull himself together when something down below suddenly caught his eye and he was suddenly filled with rage all over again as he glared hard before turning back out of the room and stormed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next part
> 
> 1\. Crazy in Love
> 
> 2\. Lose Yourself
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See first chapter

They left the party about an hour ago.

Tom tried talking to Sylvester once he arrived but the raven haired teen had already had a run in with his brother a few minutes before, which made him especially difficult to deal with. They started arguing until things started getting out of hand and Spike quickly intervened, knowing that Tom would hate himself if he ruined his relationship with his best friend over some French exchange student and a stupid party. So he grabbed a hold of the grey haired teens arm and dragged him out of the house before any more insults could be exchanged, briefly talking to Jerry about getting a ride from one of his friends before he dragged his agitated boyfriend into his truck and drove off.

Well, Tom isn’t his boyfriend exactly.

Spike isn’t exactly sure what they are but at the same time it didn’t really seem to matter, of course things weren’t always this way.

They used to go to the same high school until Tom and Jerry were adopted and they got transferred. In the beginning Tom hated Spike and Spike hated Tom right back. They annoyed one another in the worst way although neither of them was really sure why. They just drove each other nuts for no other apparent reason than the fact that they existed.

That didn’t change until a chance encounter in the park one day when Spike was spending some time with his little brother Tike. They were playing catch in the middle of the park when Spike threw the ball a little too hard and it went right across the patch of grass where they were playing and past a wall of trees nearby. But Tike still went after it nonetheless and Spike waited for him to come back only he didn’t, so the grey haired teen went after him, hoping that his little brother was alright only to find the boy giggling and laughing with his worst enemy, Tom Smith.

Tom looked up from his spot where he was sitting underneath a tree next to his brother Jerry and his expression immediately soured. Sensing the impending doom, Jerry immediately got up, picked up the ball that Tike had gone to find and asked the boy if he wanted to play a little further away near the fountain. Unfortunately for Tike he was still very very young and couldn’t sense the danger that was lurking nearby in the form of the glaring contest that Tom had going with his big brother and grabbed Tom’s wrist instead. Insisting that they all go play catch while Spike gaped at his brother’s betrayal.

But he kept quiet, if only because he didn’t want to upset Tike and Tom seemed to be more or less the same page as he didn’t put up much of a fight when the kid dragged him over towards the fountain.

It was a long after noon of playing catch and tag all because Tike refused to leave the adoptive siblings alone because he thought Jerry was funny and Tom-

“Has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Spike resisted the urge to gape when his baby brother said that staring fondly at Tom who was bickering with Jerry a couple of feet away as they tried to get the ball out from the tree where it was stuck, until the grey hared teen just gave up and decided to climb up after it. Spike and Tike went closer standing under the tree and watching while Jerry snickered at his brother’s attempts to shimmy up the tree. He managed to get up there, got the ball and made his way down, when his foot slipped and he fell.

Jerry gasped and Tike screamed, Spike moved without even fully realizing it going under the falling teen and catching him before he could hit the ground. Unfortunately Tom was actually a lot heavier than Spike first thought and they both ended up hitting the ground hard.

“Ow.” Tom groaned in pain and Spike forced his eyes open as he let out a ground of his own, only to find Tom on top of him, with his hands clutching the taller teen’s shirt and his head buried in his shoulder. Spike froze when Tom looked up at him and those strange green eyes stared back at him. Big and round with strange gold edges, while thick grey bangs fell over his eyes. They really are pretty. Spike couldn’t help but stare and Tom started to blush when Jerry broke the moment as he rushed forward.

“Tommy, are you O.K?!” The ginger haired teen said as he put a hand on his brother’s face and tilted his chin up with a worried frown, “You’re not hurt are you?”

“I told you, you were the better climber.” Tom said as he moved up off of Spike and Jerry sighed as he fell back on his butt beside them, “If I knew you’d fall I wouldn’t have let you up there.”

Tom rolled his eyes before he looked back at Spike and sighed, “Thanks… for catching me.”

Spike cleared his throat moving a bit to sit up and Tom moved so he wasn’t lying on the other anymore, “I should’ve known that you’re as heavy as you are clumsy.

Tom glared with a low growl and he was about to tell Spike off when Tike was suddenly standing beside him with his hands twisting in his shirt and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Tom, you O.K? I’m really sorry-”

“Don’t apologize. I’m perfectly fine see.” The grey haired teen sighed, before giving the boy a smile, “Wanna go get some ice cream? There’s an ice cream parlor just outside the park.”

The boy nodded eagerly and Tom got up taking Tike’s hand in his own while Jerry stood as well, “I get ice cream too right?”

“I got you ice cream the last time we went out.” Tom said and Jerry folded his arms across his chest with a frown, “You always get Butch ice cream.”

“That’s cause Butch actually pays for stuff every once in a while and besides.” Tom paused as he gave his brother a smile, “We’re supposed to be saving up remember, for a new bike.”

Jerry looked away, “Mrs. Collins said that the Addams’ might take us in so maybe-“

“You know we can’t rely on that.” Tom sighed giving a brief glance towards the boy that stared up at them with a tilt of his head and confusion in his eyes. “We’ll talk about this later. Ready to go, Tike?”

“Yeah.” The boy beamed before he looked over towards his brother who just sat there watching the exchange, “Spikey c’mon.”

Tom looked back almost as if he’d almost forgotten about the taller teen and Spike resisted the urge to stare into those green eyes all over again, instead getting up to brush off his pants and shirt before he spoke, “Sure.”

Tom just watched the teen in suspicion as he walked around to take his brother’s free hand and gave a smile, “My treat.”

Tom frowned and opened his mouth to speak only for Spike to cut him off, “As long as you’re happy.”

Tom shut his mouth and just let out a huff as they started walking towards the park’s entrance while Jerry gave a snort and Tike skipped and hopped between the two teens.

And that’s how it started.

Tike thought that Tom was the greatest thing since Pokémon go and Spike didn’t want to lose any brownie points for not getting along with the grey haired teen, so he played nice. Time passed and things changed. Changed to the point where Spike didn’t hate Tom anymore and Tom didn’t hate Spike. Although they did annoy one another every now and then but it wasn’t often or intense enough to cause any real problems between them.

Then they started, sort of, dating.

They’ve never kissed, only hugged and touched in ways that could be viewed as strictly platonic, Spike was hoping that that would change sometime soon.

But then Tom and Jerry were adopted by the Addams’, they transferred schools and for a while things weren’t so good anymore because they weren’t spending as much time together as they were before. Spike didn’t want to come off as clingy or possessive, especially since he and Tom never really put a label in whatever this thing is that they’ve been doing but it was hard. Especially when Tom started going on and on about his new friend Sylvester and how much fun he seemed to be. Things only got better when he found out that Sylvester was dating Butch, one of Tom’s old friends, and Spike could pretend like he didn’t almost have a complete mental break down at the prospect of losing whatever it is that he and Tom have.

But Sylvester and Butch broke up, Sylvester is now going off the deep end and Tom was starting to pay less and less attention to his sort of boyfriend than he was before. Again Spike doesn’t want Sylvester and Tom to stop being friends, since he knew how hard it is for the grey haired teen to make friends since he was so awkward and just a little bit dorky. But having Sylvester in the picture still made Spike feel just a little bit antsy and insecure.

“God, this is all such a mess.” Tom said as he walked into the room and Spike looked over from where he’d been staring at the ceiling from his spot on Tom’s bed.

Tom’s adoptive parents were out of town again, Morocco Spike thinks he remembers Tom saying. They wouldn’t be back for at least another week. Not that it mattered either way since Marcia thought it to be the most wonderful thing in the world that her new son was gay and in Jerry’s case bisexual. The teens weren’t sure whether they should feel happy or offended at the way that the woman liked to parade them around to all of her friends whenever they had a dinner party. William told them to try to just grin and bear it.

 _“Your mother loves to make a statement, just look at it this way; if you weren’t guaranteed as our heirs before, you are now.”_ The man had said with a wink and a smile before ushering his wife away so that the boys could have a moment to breathe.

Spike cringed at the interrogation he had to sit through when Tom introduced him to them. Two hours of making absolute sure that Spike didn’t have some kind of lurking criminal record they didn’t know about before he was quizzed on whether he’d prefer surrogacy or adoption once he and Tom were married, luckily William excused them before Spike was forced to answer.

“You know you shouldn’t have called him out like that.” Spike said as Tom toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside the taller teen, letting out a sigh as he let his head rest on Spike’s broad chest with his hand resting on the taller teen’s stomach. “I just, I didn’t know what else to do. He promised me, he said he wouldn’t go to the party with Pepe but he did it anyway. He said we could go together and he’d meet us there and we get there and what’s he doing…”

Tom trailed off when Spike started carding a hand through his hair and he took a deep breath, “I’m just trying to look out for him, you know what guys like that are like. Pepe’s just looking for a quick fuck and Sylvester gets attached so easy.”

Spike sighed, “You can’t baby sit him forever you know.”

“I’m not babysitting him; I’m just looking out for him. With the way that Tweety treats him, he needs someone that’ll watch his back.”

“And how long are you going to do that?”

“Long as it takes.” Tom shrugged and Spike resisted the urge to growl as he looked up at the ceiling, “Are you even sure that Sylvester wants your help Tom? What if he knew exactly what he was doing with Le Pew tonight, what if he was the one looking for a quick fuck?”

“Sly isn’t like that. He just went with Pepe cause he knew it would piss Tweety off.”

“And now you have to get involved in their beef?”

“He’s my best friend.”

“So you say.”

Tom frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Spike didn’t answer and Tom pushed off of his chest to look down at the taller teen, “Spike?”

Spike let out a sigh, “What do you think of me Tom?”

“What?”

“What do you think of me? What are we doing right now?” Spike asked as he sat up with his elbows braced against the bed and Tom pulled away a bit so he wasn’t leaning on the other teen, “Every time I’m with you you’re going on and on about Sylvester and what Sylvester did, and who he’s dating. A few months ago when it was just you and me _it was just you and me_. Now it’s you, me and Sylvester, it’s a miracle he isn’t here right now. I just… I’m not sure what I’m doing here anymore.”

Tom just stared back at Spike for a moment, unsure of what to say as he bit his lip before he spoke, “You’re here because… because you’re my friend.”

“Like Sylvester?”

“No!” Tom said quickly as he raked a hand through his hair, “I mean… you know what I mean Spike.”

“No I don’t.” Spike said as he sat up completely and Tom looked away, “It’s just, I get what it’s like for him. Before I met Jerry, I was alone too and Sly told me how good things were with Tweety when they were younger but then they changed and he’s all alone now, even with granny Webster. I want to be there for him Spike, I can’t just abandon him.”

“I’m not asking you to abandon him, Tomcat.” Spike said with a frustrated sigh as he reached out to place his hand on Tom’s cheek as he spoke, “I just want to make sure that you won’t abandon me, although I’m pretty sure you’re in love with Tike at this point.” Tom gave a snort at the joke and Spike smiled, “I want to know that this… I need to know what this is. I’ve been trying to give you your space but I can’t just sit around wondering anymore.”

“I-I like you, as more than just a friend.”

Spike let out a breath of relief as he smiled, “Good.”

Tom let out a sigh, “You realize the football team is going to give you all kinds of shit for this later.”

Spike gave a snort, “Please, we’re playing Greendale in a few weeks and I’m the best player they have, no one’s going to touch me.”

Tom nodded lifting his hands so they rested on Spike’s shoulders as he moved forward and sealed their lips in a kiss. For a moment Spike was honestly surprised, he hadn’t expected Tom to kiss him, regardless of the fact that he wanted him to. But the taller teen recovered quickly as he wrapped his free arm around Tom’s waist and tilted his head back a bit to deepen the kiss. Tom moaned wrapping his arms around Spike’s neck and the taller teen felt his cheeks start to flush at the sound before he turned with Tom still in his arms and laid him back on the bed, straddling the teen’s legs when the moment broke as Tom’s phone suddenly started ringing on the bedside table.

Spike let out a growl of frustration as he pulled back and Tom huffed out panting breaths as he reached out to grab it. The teen paused as he stared at his phone before just turning it off and setting it back in its place and Spike frowned.

“What is it?”

“Nothing I can’t handle later.” Tom said with a smile as he grabbed a handful of Spike’s shirt and pulled the teen back down and Spike grinned as he was pulled into another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Can’t you see what you do to me baby?_

_You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac._

_I’m like a lunatic, you make me sick_

_You truly are the only one who can do this to me_

_You just make me get so crazy._

_I go skitzo, I get so insane I just go schizophrenic_

_One minute I want to slit your throat_

_The next I want to sex_

_You make me crazy,_

_The way we act like two maniacs in the sac_

_We fuck like two jackrabbits_

_And maybe that’s a bad habit._

_Cuz the next day we’re right back at it_

_In the exact same pattern_

_What the fuck is the matter with us_

 

Wile stared up at the ceiling in his room resisting the urge to look up at his window towards where he knew Randy’s room was. The music went off hours ago and most of the cars had left the driveway.

Wile turned his phone off about an hour ago.

Why?

Well besides the fact that it was almost four in the morning, Randy wouldn’t stop calling him. Regardless of the fact that the brunette had absolutely no idea how Randy Rhodes got a hold of his number, Wile just really didn’t want to talk to him, at least not yet. Not when he still felt so weird about what happened in Randy’s room before he left, which really made no sense whatsoever. I mean that’s what he’s always wanted right?

Or at least what he’s wanted since middle school.

He wanted Randy Rhodes to notice him, to like him, to pay a little attention to him and maybe even like him back. But the moment Randy kissed him in his room and laid him on the bed Wile sort of knew that he would freak out at some point.

So much about the whole thing just felt wrong.

That’s not how he imagined it would be like to be with Randy, although if Wile were being honest with himself he’d admit that he wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting from Randy.

Randy always just seemed so cool and collected and so under control whenever he saw the teen at school. He seemed calm, like it didn’t really matter what situation he was in he’d always be able to handle it and that’s sort of how he imagined Randy would be if they somehow managed to be a thing. He thought Randy would be the kind of boyfrie… boyfriend? Can a boy really call another boy he’s dating his boyfriend?

Whatever, Wile just never thought that Randy would be any different to someone he liked after they started being a _thing_ , and I suppose he wasn’t really all that different. It’s just that Randy caught him off guard.

Wile never expected Randy to suddenly tell him that he liked him, let alone tell him that he liked him _like that_. It just seemed so forward, like something that Daffy or maybe even Bugs would do, just go up to the person and confess without any fear of the consequences and admittedly it scared Wile a little. Although, the kissing sort of delayed his reaction time to the blue haired teens confession. He didn’t realize how absolutely bizarre it was until Tweety suddenly came into the room and reality suddenly slapped him right in the face and his flight instincts finally seemed to kick in.

So he ran, because he needed time alone to think. Time to process the fact that his secret crush kissed him before confessing to the fact that he liked him before kissing him again, because on some level none of it seemed to be real. And on some level Wile worried that it wasn’t. After all, Wile’s pretty sure that Randy was high when he confessed and probably drunk too. What if it was just the drugs and booze talking and he didn’t really like Wile the way that Wile hoped he would? What if Randy mistook him for someone else and really didn’t mean to do the things that he did?

_“Wile, you like me right? Tell me if you do.”_

O.K so maybe Randy knew that it was Wile, but that doesn’t mean he meant to do what he did.

The brunette let out a sigh as he turned over onto his side, turning away from the window just as a light blush spread over his cheeks.

Randy said that he knows that Wile’s been watching him. Super embarrassing, but then he also said that he watched Wile too.

What did he mean by that? Did he mean that he’s caught Wile staring or that he was actually watching him? Maybe he was just messing with Wile, trying to get a reaction out of him, but that didn’t really seem like Randy at all.

If he really was watching Wile; then why was he doing it?

It’s not like there’s anything overly interesting about the brown haired teen. He’s just some skinny little nobody that hangs out with a couple of people Randy knows that’s all. A couple of people being; Tazz and Daffy and therefore by extension Bugs.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts that Wile suddenly heard loud thumping at his door, causing him to give a startled jump since he could hear that over the music playing from his iPod. He quickly tugged the plugs from his ears to hear the thumping ringing through the house loud and clear. The teen sat up giving a quick glance towards the alarm clock beside his bed.

“03:35”

It’s really really late or really really early depending on how you think about it.

Wile got up from the bed and made his way downstairs, briefly wondering if his parents had come back early for some reason only to frown in confusion at who he saw on the porch through the peephole.

Before the visitor could thump on the door again Wile opened it.

“T-Tazz, Sylvester? Wha-… What are you-“

Before Wile could finish his sentence he suddenly found himself with his arms full of the raven haired teen as Sylvester wrapped his arm around Wile’s neck and started crying into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go. I just couldn’t stay at home and Tweety… God, I’m such a fucking idiot!

Wile looked up with wide eyes at Tazz at a complete loss for what to do when the brunette sighed, “Tom isn’t answering his phone and Sly said this is the only other place he’d go. I tried calling you but your phone is off.”

Wile almost sighed himself, “I-I couldn’t… Sorry, what happened?”

Tazz didn’t say anything and Sylvester pulled back, his face was flushed and his eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and heart ache, roughly wiping his face with the back of his hand. Wile took in the raven’s appearance. He never actually saw Sylvester at the party but Wile guessed that he hasn’t really changed his clothes since he left. Somewhere in his mind he was wondering how on earth Sylvester managed to get past Granny Webster dressed the way he was. Wile would never refer to any his friends as hookers but he couldn’t deny the fact that his choice of clothes could be described as being distinctly hooker like. And that’s if you ignore all the hickeys dotted on his neck and the way his lips looked so dark and bruised.

“Wile, I did something really bad and now I don’t know what to do… Fuck if Granny finds out-“Sylvester cut himself off biting his bottom lip, showing those braces on his teeth while he wrapped his arms around his waist and Wile looked up at Tazz feeling completely lost only for the other teen to look just as lost as he did.

“Is it O.K, if I stay here, just till Monday I swear?”

“Well…” Wile paused as he looked around himself. Technically he’s supposed to be spending the weekend with Randy but Wile now had no intention of going anywhere near that house anymore and besides, his parents did say that they didn’t want him home alone all weekend so…

“S-Sure.” Wile said stepping aside with a slight smile, “My… parents are out of-out of town till Tuesday anyway.”

Sylvester let out a sigh as he quickly stepped inside, “Thanks.” After Sylvester stepped in he waited for Tazz to do the same only for the teen to shake his head, “Nah I gotta go. Just call if there’s anything you need.”

The brunette said flashing the other a grin even as his eyes darted towards the raven haired teen in the house but Wile tried to return the smile all the same. “O-Ohkay, bye Tazz.”

Tazz waved him off as he walked away and Wile shut the door behind him before turning to find Sylvester standing awkwardly in the foyer so he cleared his throat and started walking towards the kitchen. “Want something to-to drink? We have soda, coffee…tea; I think we might have some h-hot chocolate.”

“That sounds really good, thanks Wile.” Sylvester said as Wile led him into the kitchen and he sat down at the kitchen table while the brunette worked. It was silent but not too uncomfortable, Wile was grateful that he could arrange his thoughts and just focus on doing one thing at a time until he finally turned back with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands, setting one in front of the teen who gave him a mumbled thank you while Wile took his seat on the opposite side of the small table with his own.

Sylvester let out a soft sigh after the first sip and almost seemed to relax as he slouched down into his seat a little more, “It’s really good.”

Wile nodded with a small smile before he spoke, “Slyly, what happened?”

Sylvester shook his head, “I did something I shouldn’t have.”

“What d-did you do?”

“I-“ Sylvester cut himself off, his face suddenly flushed one shade darker and both his hands seemed to tense and clench around the mug that he held, Wile frowned as he waited for the other teen to speak until he finally just let out a frustrated sigh and blurted out-

“I fucked Tweety.”

Wile’s eyes went impossibly wide and he almost chocked on the sip of hot chocolate he took, coughing loudly as he tried to catch his breath. “Ugh-ugh!”

“Shit Wile! Are you O.K?” Sly asked with a look of alarm before raking a hand through his hair, “I-I know it’s really fucked up-“

“You-you you what?!” Wile barely managed not to screech and Sylvester’s blush went one shade deeper, “Well I mean, we didn’t actually like… _put_ anything anywhere but both still _you know_ -please don’t make me say it Wile.”

“B-but how?!” Wile said before he realized exactly what he just asked and he realized he didn’t want to know the answer, “I-I mean, why? I thought you two-I thought he hated you and you-“

“Hated him?” Sylvester raked a hand through his hair again, “I don’t know, alright. We were just, we were fighting like always cause Tweety caught me making out with Pepe outside at the party and flipped his shit. He hit Pepe and then forced me to get in his car and I was mad. I swear I was so pissed that we argued the whole way home and then we got in the house and I told him to go fuck himself and then… Fuck I don’t know what happened. We were kissing, suddenly we were in his room and on the bed and the next thing I knew it was over.” Sylvester rambled out in a hurry rubbing his face in frustration before he got up from his seat and started pacing in the kitchen while Wile struggled for a reply.

“And then I just, got up and I ran, I left the house and I called Tazz cause I can’t believe-… Tweety’s a dick but he’s supposed to be my brother too, I mean if Granny found out that I, that we-Fucking hell how did everything get so screwed up?!”

Wile looked down at his cup for a moment trying to think of something to say when a thought suddenly came to mind and he couldn’t stop himself from voicing it.

“Not by blood.”

Sly paused, “What?”

“I-I mean you’re related but not by-not by blood.” Wile swallowed hard as his cheeks tinged pink and his voice went soft, “I mean it’s not that big a deal and you only-you only did it once right. Plus like you said you didn’t actually… you know.”

Sylvester watched the teen for a moment before looking away in thought, “Ye-Yeah I guess. It’s not like we’re going to do it again right. It was just a mistake, a onetime thing.” There was something odd in Sylvester’s tone as he said the last part and Wile couldn’t help but frown as he watched the other teen touch his lips when he said it.

“Sly?”

Sylvester looked up at the other teen in slight surprise like he just remembered he was there before giving a small smile as he quickly sat down, “Yeah just a mistake. I bet when I go back on Monday, everything will be back to normal right?”

“Right.”

The raven haired teen let out a heavy sigh as he picked up the cup of hot chocolate again, “Thanks Wile, you always know what to say.”

Wile flushed a little at the compliment even though he wasn’t really sure how true that was, Sylvester continued. “I really appreciate letting me stay here. I can still stay here right? Just till Monday once everything’s blown over with Tweety.”

Wile nodded, “Yeah but what-what about Mrs. Webster? Won’t she be worried?”

“I’ll call her in the morning and make something up.” Sylvester said as he picked up the cup and took a sip from it and Wile nodded his head, “M-maybe you should call Tom too.”

Sylvester shook his head, “Tom and I got into a fight and… he’s probably busy with Spike anyway. I’ll talk to him on Monday.”

“Daffy?”

The raven gave a snort, “No way. I don’t think I can deal with him right now. I like it better with just the two of us anyway. No drama you know.”

Wile gave a smile, feeling warmth spread through his chest at the ravens words as he gave a nod, “Y-Yeah no drama.”

Sylvester suddenly looked down at himself and picked at his shirt with a frown, “Hey, do you have some extra clothes I could borrow. I only put these on cause of Pepe and-“

“S-sure.” Wile said as he got up from his seat nodding towards the hall way. “I think I might have something that’ll fit.”

Sylvester got up along with him and Wile led him up the stairs and into his room. The brunette walked over to the closet only to tense when he felt a shiver run down his spine and his head snapped up towards the window.  But he didn’t see anything, other than Randy’s window which showed nothing but a dark curtains behind a glass pane anyway.

“Nice room.” Sylvester said as he sat down on the bed only to find Wile staring out the window. “Something wrong?”

Wile shook his head and looked back at the teen, “N-no I just… never mind. PJ’s are.., they’re O.K right?”

“Yeah.” Sylvester said with a smile, “It’ll be like our first sleep over.”

And at that Wile blushed. He hadn’t thought of it that way. He’s never had a sleep over before since he’s never had friends to invite to his house before.

“Hey, Wile are you O.K?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Wile said quickly as he turned back to his closet.

It’s going to be a long weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He’s nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs_

_But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,_

_The whole crowd goes so loud_

_He opens his mouth but the words won’t come out_

_He’s choking how, everybody’s joking now_

_The clocks run out times up over, blaow_

_Snap back to reality. Oh there goes gravity_

_Oh there goes Rabbit, he chocked_

_He’s so mad, but he won’t give up that easy, no_

_He won’t have it, he knows his whole back’s to these ropes_

_It don’t matter, he’s dope_

_He knows that but he’s broke_

_He’s so sad that he knows_

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that’s when its_

_Back to the lab again, yo_

_This whole rhapsody_

_He better go capture this moment and hope it_

_Don’t pass him_

 

Back and forth, back and forth.

Run stop crouch touch, run stop crouch touch.

It’s Monday and they’re running drills across the field.

Coach Sam stood by the side lines talking to the principle about some shady checks that the gym teacher charged to his school account, so the ginger haired man decided to have his team drills while he tried to explain exactly why he needed a new pistol to coach his teams more efficiently.

Running didn’t really take too much concentration so the blue haired teen decided to use this as an opportunity to think about other things that have been plaguing him as of late. Very confusing things concerning a certain skinny brunette with the darkest brown eyes that Randy’s ever seen in his life.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Bugs said just as they paused and reached down towards the touch line before turning back and Randy glanced up at the other’s flushed face for a moment before looking up ahead. Bugs decided to use their time running as a way of thinking about other things as well, or rather Bugs decided to spend their time driving everyone insane with his frustrated ramblings on a certain raven haired idiot.

“He just drives me so fucking insane you know.” Bugs panted out as they ran to the other side of the field. “It’s like no matter what I do or what I say that moron just doesn’t get it.”

“Now Bugs I understand, I say, I understand that you’re feeling a little frustrated right now,” Foghorn panted out as he ran on the far right next to Tazz, “But it’s not fair of you to call Daffy names when you’re the one that isn’t making your intentions clear.”

“I’m not making my intentions clear?” Bugs hissed out with a glare directed towards the red-haired teen. “Fog, I’ve done… _everything_ short of bending him over a table and dry humping him.”

“Maybe that’s what it’s going to take.” One of the others near the back said and Bugs gave an annoyed growl, “Yeah right, Daffy’ll probably think that it’s some kind of joke, he’d probably just bitch about getting his hair messed up before begging Tina to redo it for him.”

Foghorn huffed out a sigh just as they crouched down again before they started running, “What I meant is, maybe you should tell Daffy you like him instead of just hinting at it.”

“That won’t work.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just… you know what Daffy’s like.” Bugs said softly as they kept running, “He hates the idea of being committed. It’s a miracle Tyr’ahnee actually managed to get him to be her boyfriend before they broke up.”

“I’m not sure Daffy knew he was her boyfriend until it was too late.” Tazz suddenly put in with a smirk and Bugs sighed, while Foghorn frowned, “Commitment, but Bugs I say Bugs, you realize you’re still in high school right?”

Bugs gave an exasperated sigh, “I know that but,” They all paused to a crouch before continuing. “I want Daffy to be mine; I want him to want me like I want him. I want to kiss him whenever I want without being worried about him losing his shit.”

A chorus of ooh’s called all across the players and Bugs rolled his eyes as he flipped them all off, “Bite me, alright?”

The players laughed and Tazz huffed out a sigh, “None of that is going to happen with you playing games with Daffy, Bugs.”

“He’s right.” Foghorn started, “I hate to say it, I say, I hate to say it but Daffy can be a little dense sometimes. You need to be upfront if you want him to really pay attention to you.”

Bugs stayed silent as they touched the next line before he looked up with a glare of determination in his eyes, “You know what you’re right. Enough screwing around, tomorrow I’m telling him the truth.”

Randy watched the teen beside him for a moment before looking up ahead as well.

If only it were that simple, cause see if it were that simple then Randy wouldn’t have fucked up so badly last Friday with Wile.

“I’ll tell him, I’ll say; Daffy I’ve liked you since we first met when we were twelve.”

Randy’s liked Wile since they met after Randy’s father got transferred and they moved to Greendale all those years ago.

Well they never really met when Randy started school there, but he definitely noticed Wile. While everyone else stared at him with unbridled curiosity, bombarding him with one question after the next, Wile just stayed in the back of the class, hiding behind his blue beanie and brown sweater with those brown bangs of hair covering his eyes about half way. Randy thought he looked cute, adorable even, but when he asked the other kids who that was they just told him the kids name and how he never actually talked or played with anyone so none of them ever even bothered.

“And when you asked me if I could help you find the library because you wanted to look up ways to turn yourself into a superhero, with that weird lisp you had cause of your braces, I knew we’d be best friends forever.” Bugs continued and Randy sighed.

The first time Wile talked to Randy the blue haired teen had been beyond excited. But he tried to stay calm and just be friendly since he didn’t want to scare Wile off and he could tell that it took a lot out of the boy to just walk up and try to approach him like that. But Wile still got spooked and he ran. That’s the way it was for the next couple of months until Wile stopped trying all together and Randy started getting incredibly agitated. He’d almost reached the point where he planned to just corner the teen and force him to talk to him at least once when he suddenly realized that Wile was watching him and Randy couldn’t help but like the idea of being watched. He liked the idea of being the center of attention of a boy that normally never paid attention to anyone else and suddenly understood what he’d heard his cousin say one day when she was talking to one of her friends over the phone.

The best way to get someone’s attention is to play hard to get, get them to chase after you.

And that’s what Randy did, with dissatisfying results.

“And then Fresh men year I realized that I really really like you. Like-“ Bugs paused for a moment just as they touched the next line before he spoke, “Like Batman liked Cat woman.”

“God, that’s cheesy.” One of the players said while another gave a snort, “You realize that they broke up right?”

“Bite! Me!” Bugs hissed at the player and they just laughed.

“I think you should be asking Daffy to bite you.”

“Like Cat woman did with Batman.”

They laughed again, Bugs growled in frustration but otherwise ignored them.

“I’ll say; Daffy I want us to be more than just friends.”

Randy huffed out a sigh.

It’s been about three years since he realized why he started watching Wile _watch him_. He realized exactly how much he liked the brunette and exactly that much time for Randy to chicken out of confronting the teen about it.

Wile always just seemed so fragile; Randy was scared of coming on too strong and scaring the other teen off. But he noticed that Wile never stopped watching him so he decided to let Wile be the one to make the first move, but he never did.

Wile was shy, painfully shy, which made Randy’s situation even more difficult since he didn’t know exactly how to go about approaching the teen. Which also in turn led to Randy kind of sort of… stalking Wile.

“I want you to wear my jacket to my games and let me hold you when we walk home from school together.”

At first he’d only meant to find a way to sort of run into Wile to get his attention, or rather get his immediate attention. Put them in a situation where Wile would have to interact with him and just say something so Randy could start talking to him but he ended up just following Wile home every other day when he didn’t have football practice. Wile would usually have his earphones plugged in so he’d be too absorbed in his own world to see anything around him and somehow Randy couldn’t find it in himself to disturb him. The brunette just looked so absorbed, with his eyes glazed over and the hair that peeked out from under his hoody moving in the wind; he looked so at peace that Randy would just watch him walk home. And admittedly he may or may not have dropped some hints to his father about the house next to Wile’s when his Dad announced that they’d be selling theirs after he got a raise at work.

Although the room thing was complete accident. Randy hadn’t realized that the room he picked to be his own was the one that was right across from Wile’s room at the Coyote house. It wasn’t until later that night when they moved in that he actually saw Wile getting undressed in his room that he realized why Wile was staring out his window with wide eyes when he came over with his mom that afternoon.

He should’ve asked his mom to let him move to the other room across the hallway, so Wile could have his privacy but Randy just couldn’t.

“Daffy I can’t stop thinking about you. Even when you’re being a total ass and piss me off so badly I feel like I want to strangle you, you give me that cocky smile and then all I want to do is pin you down and fuck you till you can’t stand.”

“OH DUDE C’MON!”

“Overshare, Bugs.”

“No one wants to think about you and Daffy taking each other apart!”

“Shut up McMillan.” Bugs said with a glare as they kept moving and Randy’s cheeks flushed a little more despite the flush of exertion he was already sporting.

Wile was always on his mind.

Wile was always covered up from head to toe whenever Randy saw him at school, always in that brown hoodie with the hood pulled up, a loose pair of jeans and sneakers. So when Randy realized that Wile’s room was across from his and that he could in fact see well enough into Wile’s room at night to see the teen get undressed Randy didn’t look away, regardless of how wrong he knew it was.

Wile was on the skinny side but his skin was all warm caramel in the orange glow of his bed light at night, his thick hair fell down around his shoulders, slipping over the smooth skin as he moved and his nipples were a dusky brown.

Up until that point Randy’s fantasies and daydreams of Wile were fairly innocent; centered on what it would be like to kiss the other teen or hold him in his arms, watching as a light blush spread across his cheeks because of something that Randy said. But then he saw Wile getting undressed for the first time and things took a turn for the severely less innocent and incredibly creepy.

Randy felt his flush heat a little more and was thankful that the running helped distract him enough that he didn’t start developing a hard on, since he’d have no way of explaining that. The blue haired teen quickly forced back the memory of him getting off in the shower after watching Wile get dressed in his room one night. Only to suppress a growl when he remembered Friday night when he and Wile were in his room and it all felt so goddamn right even through his high, only for Tweety to barge in and ruin everything.

Wile’s mouth tasted like whiskey and coke, but his skin tasted clean soft and perfect as Randy sucked and bit his neck. His lips were soft too if not a little chapped. Randy could feel Wile’s heart race against his chest when he pressed their bodies together and felt the heat coming off of the brunette’s skin. A soft whimper reached his ears even as he felt Wile kiss him back and wrap his arms around the jock’s neck before this hands moved up into Randy’s hair.

It was perfect, he was so close. He asked if Wile wanted him and just before the brunette could answer Tweety happened.

Thomas fucking Webster that spoilt sick brat, the next time Randy gets his hands on him-

“I’ll say…” Bugs swallowed hard and slowly came to a stop causing Foghorn to stop as well and since the others usually followed the redhead’s lead they all stopped, huffing panting breaths and bracing their hands on their knees when Bugs finished, “I’ll say Daffy I’m in love with you and I hope you love me too.”

Love, Randy isn’t sure if he loves Wile, but he knows that he wants him enough to try and find out.

The team went silent for one perfect moment when someone in the back suddenly spoke, “Alright, I’ll say it. That’s so fucking beautiful, I think I might be in love with you.”

Bugs glared at the blonde standing near the outer sides of the group, “Fuck off McMillan.”

“No I’m serious.” The blonde teased, “Or you know if you’re not interested, I could just hit up Daffy myself.”

“Try it and I’ll end you.”

“Hey, what’re you maggots standing around for?! Did I tell you could stop?!” Coach Yosemite suddenly screeched causing the players to flinch as they turned to find the man still standing with a frustrated principle Ackley. Foghorn let out a sigh as he stepped forward, “We’ve already run all the laps, I said, we already ran all the laps coach.”

“Do I look like I care-“

“Coach.” The woman warned as she brushed back the strand of hair that fell out of its bun behind her ear before looking up at the team, “Boys, take a break. Coach Sam will be with you once we’ve finished here.”

The teens all let out sighs of relief as they walked over to the bleachers. Randy flopped down in front of his duffle bag and pulled out his water bottle when Tazz sat down beside him.

“Look who decided to show up.” They heard Coach Sam suddenly say and Randy looked up only to suppress a growl when he saw that it was Tweety.

They didn’t share any classes so Randy was able to avoid running into the teen lest he lose his cool and strangle Tweety because of happened that weekend. Not just because of the thing in Randy’s room but because of what happened later when he saw Sylvester in Wile’s room at four am in the morning.

Randy tried not to think about it too much because technically he had no right to. Wile and Sylvester were friends, so why wouldn’t the raven haired teen spend the night at his friend’s house. But somehow it irked him, ate away at him in the worst way and made it almost impossible for Randy to even attempt to talk to Wile that day since Wile had Sylvester by his side for the majority of the day and Randy just knew he’d do something stupid if he even thought about approaching the teen.

The last time he saw Sylvester, Randy was pretty high, but he still remembers seeing a giant bird knock out a skunk before grabbing a black and white cat and dragging it out of the house. He’s pretty sure that was Tweety, Pepe and Sylvester especially from the stories he heard around the house. Meaning that Tweety fucked up yet again which is why Sylvester spent the entire weekend at Wile’s.

Something that, again, irked Randy in the worst way.

Tweety barely even spared the coach a glance as he walked over to the bleachers and dumped his duffle bag on the ground.

“Where have you been?” Bugs asked giving his friend a curious look and Tweety shook his head, obviously in a foul mood as he ripped off his jacket and tossed it to the ground. “Nowhere.”

Foghorn arched a brow at the teen before just letting out a deep breath, “Well, we’ve already warmed up, but you still have some time before principle Ackley finishes tearing coach Sam a new one.”

“Whatever.”

“What’s with you?” Bugs asked with a frown and Randy finally looked up only to pause when he saw how tense Tazz suddenly was.

“Are you O.K?”

“I’m fine.” Tazz ground out as he got up and made to walk away, “I need to take a leak.”

The brunette got about as far as the end of the lower bench where Tweety was stuffing his jacket in his bag when the blonde suddenly spoke, stopping him short.

“Where are you going?”

Tazz just rolled his eyes, “Fuck off Tweety.”

“Hey I’m talking to you.” The blonde said as he grabbed Tazz’s arm and the brunette growled in warning as he glared at the hand on his arm, Tweety just smirked, “What’re you, an animal?”

“Tweety, I said, Tweety don’t start.” Foghorn said as he stepped closer while the rest of the team went silent.

Tweety just ignored him, “Where’d you take him?”

“Where’d I take who?”

“I saw you pick Sylvester up on Friday. He never came home and he didn’t go home after school today.” Tweety said with a glare, “Where’s my brother, Tazz?”

“Your brother?” Tazz scoffed as he shrugged out of Tweety’s grip, “That’s rich coming from you. You almost sound worried.”

“Don’t fuck with me dog boy.”

“Even if I knew where he was, exactly what makes you think I’d tell you?” Tazz ground out, lisping the way he usually did whenever he got aggravated, “All you ever do is hurt him Tweety and I don’t know what you did to him on Friday, but I’m not letting you do it again. I’m sick of your bullshit.”

A few of the players paused, Tazz never cursed or even got upset enough to even attempt to curse.

Tweety fucked up.

“C’mon guys, just calm down alright?” Bugs said as he got up from his seat and Tweety glared hard, “Stay out of this Bugs.”

“Tweety-“

“Stay out of it!” Tweety hissed out as his glare intensified, “What makes you think you know anything about Sly and I? He’s been mine for nine years, what the hell gives you the right to-”

“I know you’re an asshole that doesn’t deserve him. If granny Webster ever found out about half of the shit you put him through she would’ve lost it Tweety. The only reason she doesn’t know is because Sly is keeping it from her, he’s keeping it a secret so it doesn’t break her heart.” Tazz said as he stepped back and made to turn away, “Oh and news flash Blondie, Sly doesn’t belong to you. Fucking freak.”

The next few seconds went by in a flash. By the time that Randy snapped out of his shock Tazz and Tweety were on the ground, fighting viciously as they punched and kicked which inevitably drew the attention of anyone that was near the football field at the time, including Coach Sam and principle Ackley.

“What the hell?!”

“Boys! Stop that right now!”

Bugs, Foghorn and Randy jumped in to pull the two apart. Foghorn and Randy grabbed Tazz while Bugs and one of the other players pulled Tweety off of him.

“You fucking, redneck-“

“Piss off-“

“That’s enough!” Principle Ackley said while the teens continued to glare at one another as they were held back, the woman kept the teens in a level glare as she hissed, “What is the meaning of this?… Well?”

Neither teen answered and Coach Sam stepped forward, “The lady asked you a question brats.”

No answer principle Ackley looked over to Foghorn, “Mr. Leghorn, care to explain?”

The red head looked away, “I’m not sure mam.”

“You’re not sure.” the woman said in disbelief before she just let out a heavy sigh, “Webster and Deville, go to my office and wait there for me. We’ll have to call your parents and find out if they know anything.”

Tweety’s eyes went wide, “But Mrs. Ackley-“

“You can clear all this up right now by just telling me what happened.” The woman challenged and Tweety turned away just as he was let go and Randy and Foghorn did the same with Tazz.

“Have it your way. Office, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Change in plans
> 
> The next part is very Sylvester/Tweety heavy but I haven’t totally figured out how I want their confrontation to go down. Daffy’s going to interfere-because of course he will- and I know how they end up but I need more time to work on that one so I’m putting this up for now since it’s been a while since I last put up an update for this one.
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alrighty then
> 
> Next chapter:  
> 6\. Crazy in love  
> 7\. Lose yourself  
> 8\. Space bound  
> 9\. C’mon let’s ride ft. Skylar Grey
> 
> I know Randy sort of skipped a few steps and there hasn’t been much development between him and Wile but I’m going into that next time.
> 
> The next chapter starts off from Wile’s POV again, basically what happens between Sylvester and Tweety next. It’s an implied lemon and then the rest of the story will be in the Roadrunners perspective and I’ll go into what Bugs and Tweety and Randy have been thinking.
> 
> Next chapter is last
> 
> Please review


End file.
